Vacaciones Forzosas
by Nyaar
Summary: Tras NO REASON, pequeños spoilers de los 2 primeros eps de la S3. Cuddy obliga a House a tomarse unas vacaciones que ni él quiere coger, ni elige. Ni siquiera le gusta el sitio porque... ¿qué puede hacer un cojo en tres palmos de nieve? ¿Hameron?. Chap 5
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones Forzosas**

Notas: Capítulo 1 de... indefinidos XD Entre dos y tres -creo-, pero aún no lo sé.

No pairings XD Bueno, al menos no como yo las entiendo XD No. Aquí no se lía nadie con nadie, prometido xD Aunque hay fanservice camhouse, que no housecam (XDD) , eso sí xD En el siguiente capítulo, Dios dirá sobre el fanservice XD

Intenté ser "T3 compliant" aunque no sé si se lo habré logrado xDD Después de todo, de los caps nuevos he visto pizquitas. El resto son suposiciones y paranoias de _moi_ :D Y por último pero no menos importante, está basado en un logeo entre Anariel y y yo... asi que el credit del guión es pa las dos XD

-----------

El despacho de la Unidad de Diagnóstico Clínico estaba tan impolutamente desordenado como todos los días, pero a Gregory House le gustaba encontar las cosas en el lugar donde las dejaba. Había montañas de papeles, revistas e historias clínicas en los lugares más insospechados, así como cantidad de juguetes del jefe del departamento.

Todo estaba inusitadamente tranquilo aquella noche de guardia, y House ya no sabía que hacer para pasar el rato. Había leído, jugado a la DS, visto la televisión y tomado café hasta dejar la cafetera seca.

Se frotó los ojos, jugueteando incansable con el bastón con la otra mano. No tenía sueño, eso era imposible con seis tazas del café de Cameron, pero el cansancio de los días sin dormir le estaba pasando factura.

Levantó las piernas sobre la mesa con esfuerzo y se guardó las vicodinas en la chaqueta para perderlas de vista. Hacía rato, cuando se había tomado la última las había dejado junto a la taza vacía.

Ni el café ni las pastillas ni todo a la vez le estaban sirviendo de mucho. Últimamente nada parecía hacerlo.

Cameron entró en el despacho con varias carpetas bajo el brazo y al ver que su jefe la miraba se detuvo frente a su mesa. Se miraron unos momentos, y House recogió su pelota y se la lanzó.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantada toda la noche?

Allison la recogió con desgana y suspiró, colocando las carpetas en una estantería ordenadas por número de caso.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me mirabas, y pensé que querías algo - Al ver la expresión fastidiada del doctor y su total intención de aislarse tras los cascos de su ipod dio media vuelta hacia la sala común.

- Voy a contestar TU correo - Le dijo abiendo la puerta de cristal.

House sólo la despidió con la mano.

La doctora encendió la pantalla del ordenador dejando la pelota sobre ella y suspiró, frustrada. Desde que House había tenído que recurrir de nuevo a su bastón, estaba distante con todo el equipo.

_Más distante que antes_ se corrigió mentalmente. Sí, seguía siendo igual de brillante e igual de mordaz pero últimamente salía de su despacho lo justo y necesario, y aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

_Supongo que el tratamiento con ketamina habrá sido una desilusión para él..._

- Cameron... ¡Camerooon! - Escuchó su voz apagada por el cristal que los separaba.

Allison volvió a suspirar y dejó el ordenador para reunirse con él.

- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó cautelosa, a media voz.

- Mi pelota. No creas que por ser guapa voy a dejar que te la quedes.

LA doctora hizo una mueca y fue a por ella para tirársela desde la puerta. Lo que no se esperaba era que House enarbolara el bastón y bateara con él.

- ¡...Strike! - Exclamó con desgana viendo la bola golpear contra un estante y perderse bajo la mesa tras varios rebotes. Allison le miró sobresaltada.

- ¿Hoy no se muere nadie? - Siguió el doctor volviendo a dejar el bastón sobre sus piernas.

- No, no se muere nadie...

Gregory se recostó completamente en su silla y se obligó a buscarse un entretenimiento que no hiciera que Cameron le preguntara si se le había cruzado algún cable. No tenía ganas de ver su carilla de perro apaleado, ni aquella expresión cada vez que se preocupaba por él. No estaba de humor.

- ...¿no quedará café, verdad? - Preguntó tras unos momentos.

- Creo que queda algo... Espera, voy a mirar - Murmuró yendo a hacia la cafetera. Llevaba todo el día extraño, y no era sólo por las ojeras que traía hacía días. Quizá debería decirle que se marchara a casa a descansar, aunque conociéndole estaba segura de que la mandaría callar con cajas destempladas.

- No queda... Si esperas un momento lo preparo - Dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que le oyera preparando el café de forma casi mecánica.

De fondo le escuchó canturrear, y agitó la cabeza pensando que lo más posible es que no la hubiera escuchado, como de habitual.

Poco después, Allison volvió al despacho con una taza de café humeante.

- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó al ver que la miraba inquisidor.

- Si te pido que te tires por un puente¿lo harías? - House arqueó un poco las cejas en actitud burlona.

La doctora dejó la taza sobre la mesa con fuerza, y el café salpicó alrededor, manchándole el pantalón.

- Perdón por ser amable y traértelo.

- Qué genio... - Se sonrió con sorna entrecerrando los ojos. Era tan divertido hacer de rabiar a Cameron...

- Voy a terminar de leer TU correo - Le espetó ella dándose la vuelta y echando a andar.

- Ahh, vamos. ¿Siempre tienes que llevar esa cara tan larga?

- Al menos yo no voy de amargada por la vida - Allison ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, y Greg bajó las piernas de la mesa y se echó hacia delante.

- ¿En serio, señorita alegrías?

- Sí.

La puerta de cristal se cerró de nuevo, y el doctor vio en sus gestos que había conseguido enfadarla.

Como siempre.

Estiró la pierna bajo la mesa y la frotó suavemente unos momentos, instándose a buscarse algo de inmediato para entretener al dolor.

Miró por la mesa, intentando olvidar que tenía las pastillas en el bolsillo, y tomó la taza de café mientras se ponía los cascos. El random del ipod estaba tocando la discografía de Queen que, aunque no solía tener canciones al piano rebosaba de la maravillosa guitarra de Bryan May.

Cameron se volvió al escucharle intentar imitar a Freddy Mercury y se sorprendió al verle con los ojos cerrados y el bastón a modo de guitarra, viviendo la canción.

Sabía que era excéntrico, que le gustaba la música y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, pero aquello le parecía demasiado. Claro que ella nunca le había visto interpretando a los Who...

- En serio... ¿Has combinado las vicodinas con otra cosa? - Le dijo desde la puerta de cristal, su expresión una mezcla de curiosidad, irritación y preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa, no puedo estar contento? - Abrió un ojo para mirarla, molesto porque le sacara de su mundo y le hiciera parar de tocar.

- Hay algo raro en ti hoy. No actúas como tú mismo.

- Es lo que te pasa cuando te tomas seis... no, siete de éstas - señaló la taza de café con algo de sorna - Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

- Así que... sabías que no quedaba café. Querías que te lo hiciera.

- ¿Que me lo hicieras¿Aquí, en el despacho¿Con las cristaleras? Qué poco pudor...

Durante unos momentos, Cameron sólo fue capaz de quedarse con la boca abierta mientras él se sonreía.

- ¿Qué? No... ¡No quería decir eso!

- Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas? - Apretó los dientes al cambiarse de postura, pero la doctora no pareció notarlo. Metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó las pastillas, tomándose una y terminándose el café.

- ¿Cuántas vicodinas llevas? - La preocupación de la mujer se hizo palpable de golpe, y House la fulminó con la mirada.

Allison le vio quitarse los cascos y enchufar el ipod al ordenador que tenía al lado, de modo que "Tie your mother down" llenó la habitación.

- Bonita canción... - Murmuró dejando su voz en un tono neutro, sin poder evitar buscar de memoria los posibles efectos secundarios de una sobredosis de cafeína y hidrocodona.

El doctor se estiró de nuevo sobre la mesa, incapaz de esconder por completo la punzada de dolor que obtuvo con ello.

- Si vas a quedarte aquí haz el favor de buscar un sitio donde sentarte.

Cameron le miró extrañada por su repentino cambio de humor y cogió lentamente la silla que había frente a la mesa para sentarse mientras él jugueteaba con el bastón.

_I just the shadow of the man I used to be..._

En cuanto Mercury pronunció aquellas palabras, House cambió de canción con gesto molesto.

- Eh... me gustaba...

"One year of love" fue la siguiente, y el ipod se ganó una mirada muy reoncorosa por parte de su dueño antes de que volviera a cambiar de canción.

- ¡House! - Le llamó, fastidiada con tanto cambiar.

- ¿Qué? Es mi ipod... Agh - El doctor se llevó una mano a la cara al sonar los primeros acordes de "It's a hard life".

_I don't want my freedom, there's no reason for living with a broken heart..._

La doctora se sonrió divertida al ver la reacción que tenían en él aquellas baladas.

- Tu iPod es el mejor con los mensajes subliminales...

- Tenía que haberme comprado un Creative... - Sopló.

- Seguro que habría hecho lo mismo - Le chinchó disfrutando el momento. Gregory miró al techo, apretando el bastón entre las manos, y se puso de pie tan rápido como fue capaz.

- ... ¿Dónde vas?

- Donde sea, pero lejos de mi iPod - Le respondió saliendo al pasillo renqueando notoriamente.

A la vez que Freddy Mercury terminaba su canción con un sentido "I did it for love", Cameron salió tras él.

- ¡House¿Huyendo de un iPod? Esto sí que es novedad...

- Del iPod of Doom - contestó sin volverse o pararse - ¿Cuanto le has pagado¿Le has prometido cambiarle las pilas¿Más memoria¿Qué?

Ella le miró con inocencia y se rió.

- ¿Yo? No... pero me ha hecho pasar un buen rato. ¿Vas a la azotea?

El hombre gruñó algo entre dientes y jugueteó con el frasco de pastillas en su bolsillo, tragando saliva antes de pararse con un brazo en jarras.

- ¿Desde cuándo uno interroga a su jefe sobre dónde va a ir?

- Desde que el jefe en cuestión huye de un ipod indefenso - Le sonrió suavemente, su enfado desapareciendo como siempre solía pasar cuando mostraba un resquicio en su coraza.

House echó a andar de nuevo, chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Puedes preocuparte en movimiento?

- Claro... - Le dijo caminando a su lado y percatándose entonces de los cambios en su gesto a cada paso que daba. Frunció un poco el ceño, incapaz de no sentir simpatía por él porque odiaba verle pasarlo mal por la pierna.

- El iPod es una tontería. Podría apagarlo...

- Pero en lugar de eso sales huyendo de él. ¿House...? - Le llamó al ver que se paraba. Gregory miraba al suelo con gesto concentrado y Cameron le sujetó de un brazo, intentando servirle de apoyo.

El doctor alzó la mirada al sentirla y tiró de ella para que siguieran andando.

- No huyo de él... - le dijo entre dientes - Me apetecía salir a pasear...

Ella agitó la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que estés mintiendo como siempre dices que hace todo el mundo... - Le dijo con una sonrisilla.

- A veces lo que parece una mentira... es un preludio de la verdad...

El doctor trastabilló con gesto de dolor y se sujetó pesadamente en el hombro de Allison, haciéndola tragar aire.

- ¿House...? - le llamó alarmada al sentir que se estremecía - ¿Estás bien?

La mano de House en su hombro era de acero, y ella le agarró al darse cuenta que en cualquier momento dejaría de sostenerse en pie.

- Estás temblando... Volvamos al despacho y--

- No... La pared... - Le pidió entre dientes venciéndose contra ella y haciéndola trastabillar hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

- House...

- ¡...Hazlo! - Una oleada de nauseas le hizo cerrar los ojos, y Allison se apresuró a acercarle al muro. El estómago se la encogió de preocupación al verle resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo con un gemido.

Cuando Gregory sacó las vicodinas de la chaqueta con mano temblorosa se agachó rápidamente a su lado para evitar que las abriera.

- No... No - afianzó la voz - No añadas más al coctel de analgésicos y cafeína que ya llevas, no te hará mejor.

House la miró entre incrédulo y desafiante antes de agachar la cabeza y agarrarse la pierna de golpe.

- ... Dame... las... las...

- No - Cameron suavizó el tono de su voz - Mírate, estás delirando...

- ¡Joder! - exclamó entre dientes dando un puñetazo a la pared tras él - Claro que... deliro... ¡¡Comotodaslasnochesmalditasea!!

La doctora se mordió el labio, consternada. Sabía que tenía razón en no dejarle tomar más pero no soportaba verle sufrir así. Miró a su alrededor, pero en una noche de guardia era muy dificil encontrar a alguien por aquella planta.

House se pasó una mano por la cara, y aunque intentó dominar su respiración le fue imposible. El dolor era como un hierro al fuego subiéndole desde el muslo hasta el cerebro, revolviéndole las entrañas.

Miró las pastillas y sobre ellas la mano de Cameron, y la frustración y la impotencia le hicieron rechinar los dientes.

Allison tragó saliva, y le puso la otra mano en el hombro intentando darle apoyo.

- Lo siento... No puedo dártelas. El dolor no te deja pensar y por eso no lo entiendes pero--

- ¡...Claro que lo ... entiendo...! - la espetó con rabia, los ojos nublados por el dolor - Joder... ¡No estoy colocado...!

La doctora le soltó un momento para tomar la linterna que siempre tenía en la bata, y aprovechando que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared le miró las pupilas. Eran pequeñas, sin fotoreactividad posiblemente debido a una sobredosis de hidrocodona y al dolor agudo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no descansas...? - preguntó por fin lo que llevaba días pensando - Deberías hablar con alguien, con Cuddy o Wilson, si el dolor no te deja dormir...

La risa decolorida y amarga del doctor más famoso del Princeton Plainsboro la hizo tragar saliva.

- ...¿Y qué puede hacer... nadie? - la preguntó cerrando los ojos y frotándose la pierna en vano - ...Creéis que soy tan... retorcido que... las tomo porque me... gusta...

Ella tragó aire.

- No... House, nadie piensa eso...

- ...Claro que sí...

Cameron le secó el sudor frío que le caía por las sienes con un pañuelo y revolvió un poco su pelo canoso sin saber qué más hacer para aliviarle. Tenía aún su mano sobre la suya, sujetando las pastillas en un duelo que estaba segura de que perdería si él quisiera hacer fuerza.

- Quien te haya dicho eso no te ha visto nunca así... - murmuró casi sin creerse que alguien pudiera pensar que aquel sufrimiento fuera ficticio - ...Voy a buscar a alguien, necesitas atención medica. Deja que me lleve las pastillas, por favor.

Él agitó un poco la cabeza, y abrió la mano. Allison se las guardó en la bata, y le tomó el pulso al notar que hiperventilaba.

- ¿House...?

Cuando lo mejor que fue capaz de articular fue un gemido, la doctora salió corriendo.

Los dedos le temblaron a Allison al marcar el número de teléfono de la directora del hospital desde el despacho. Aquello no era otra urgencia médica como las que tenían todos los días. Era House, y no podía evitar recordar cuando casi le perdieron en el tiroteo de aquél desquiciado.

- Maldita sea, Cuddy... ¡coge el teléfono! - Murmuró tamborileando nerviosa con las uñas. Al fin, Lisa descolgó el movil.

- House, tengo aún mucho trabajo como para que--

- ¡Cuddy! Soy Cameron... ¡Es House!

- Ahh... Espero que no esté intentando matar a nadie...

- ¡No¡Tiene un cuadro de dolor severo!

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea, el tiempo que necesitó la directora para registrar las palabras de la doctora.

- ¿Dónde estáis¿Has llama--?

- En el pasillo del despacho - la cortó - Sí, los de urgencias están en camino. Cuelgo, le he dejado solo.

Cuddy llegó a tiempo para ver cómo le colocaban en una de las camas del hospital. Rápidamente se acercó, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Cameron, y comprobó sus constantes igual que había hecho ella momentos antes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Le preguntó a Allison con un claro gesto de preocupación. La doctora agitó la cabeza, abatida.

- No lo sé... pero había tomado mucho café, y seguro que demasiadas vicodinas. Creo que lleva varios días doliéndole, sin poder dormir.

Lisa torció el gesto ante las noticias y no volvió a hablar hasta que los enfermeros desaparecieron de la habitación.

- El cansancio habrá dejado vía libre al dolor, y también a la pérdida de consciencia... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota de no decirme nada y llegar a esto...? - Murmuró pasando la mano por encima del monitor al que le habían conectado por precaución. Su aspecto derrotado decía que su preocupación era genuína, pero aún así Cameron tenía que preguntar.

- House me dijo que... Bueno. Piensa que no le creemos - Iba a decir "creéis", pero no quería tener un enfrentamiento con la directora en aquellas circunstancias. Bastante violento era ya tirar la piedra y esconder la mano sabiendo lo que sabía.

- ¿Que no le...? - empezó a preguntar Cuddy, pero se calló de golpe al entender por qué había dicho aquello. Miró a Allison, quien esperaba sin duda que desmintiera sus palabras, y suspiró de nuevo para contarle que Wilson y ella creían que su dolor era psicosomático, que la ketamina había estado haciendo su efecto... Y que Gregrory no se había tomado bien aquello.

- ¿Quizá porque puede ser perfectamente neuropático debido a la intervención y los tejidos que se necrosaron¿O porque le engañásteis?

Lisa frunció el ceño mirando los movimientos intranquilos del médico en la cama.

- Nunca hemos descartado que el cirujano quisiera una venganza personal sobre House pero las pruebas indican lo contrario. Cuando accedió al tratamiento con ketamina pensamos que se había convencido él también... Sólo intentamos ayudarle, Cameron, para que no volviera a encerrarse en su despacho, para que no llegara a esto.

- Las pruebas muchas veces dicen lo contrario, y aún así él tiene razón. Aunque intentéis quitársela - Le defendió Allison, tan seria que Lisa se sorprendió.

- House es un gran diagnosticador, el mejor, sí, pero nadie es objetivo consigo mismo - le dijo lentamente - Cameron, cuando vino a mi despacho para que le inyectara morfina le puse suero salino, un placebo. Y funcionó.

- Hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Si hubiera sido psicosomático, con la ketamina le habría dejado de doler.

- Y así fue... Hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas mayormente de frustración y luego miraron a House.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado hasta para esto...? - sopló la directora apartando la vista y haciendo un mohin - Hazle pruebas de coagulación excesiva, azucar y trigliceridos. Mira las vitaminas, potasio, calcio y hierro. Saldrá todo estupendamente, pero hay que intentarlo... Y cuando compruebes que no tiene sobredosis ponle morfina para que descanse.

- Podría hacerle un TAC de la pierna y--

- Tienes todos los que quieras en su historia clínica - Lisa suspiró, poniendo un brazo en jarras - Pero si él quiere, cuando se despierte, hazle otro.

-----------

Cameron se levantó como un resorte de la silla en la que aguardaba al escucharle gruñir. Era aún de noche, pero no debía faltar mucho para que amaneciera.

- ¿House¿Me oyes? - Le llamó chequeando los aparatos. Todo era normal.

Gregory giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el sonido.

- ...mmmmdito ipod...

Ella sonrió aliviada y se acercó al cabecero, esforzándose por no revolverle el pelo o cogerle la mano para asegurarse de que estaba allí, bien.

- Ya no te voy a preparar más café...

- ...¿Qué... café...? - el doctor se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos despacio. Al sentir la vía tirándole de la piel se la quedó mirando - ...¿Dónde estoy...?

- En el hospital. Tuviste un cuadro de dolor severo y te ingresamos. La morfina te ha hecho dormir durante horas... ¿Cómo estás ahora?

- ...Drogado...

- ¿Te duele?

House la miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos, esforzándose por pensar coherentemente. Al final, agitó la cabeza.

- Voy a quitarte la morfina, entonces...

Tras dejar nada más el suero por la vía, Cameron le trajo un vaso de agua y le recostó en la cama, ayudándole a bebérselo. El que quisiera cogerlo con sus propias manos y frunciera el ceño al no lograr mucha cooperación por parte de sus dedos la demostró que los efectos se le pasarían pronto.

- ¿...En urgencias? - Preguntó Gregory de pronto agarrando una arruga del pijama azulado. La morfina no le dejaba pensar ni recordar con claridad, y no entendía cómo había terminado allí.

Allison se sentó a su lado de nuevo y entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

- Tranquilo, es normal que estés desorientado... No pasa nada. En un rato te acordarás de todo.

- ¿No tienes trabajo...?

- Estábamos de guardia pero es como me dijiste, hoy no se muere nadie así que... - Se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que alguien no quiere que trabaje... - House señaló al techo refiriéndose a Dios, y sopló al dejar caer la mano con el gotero - ¿Tengo que llevar esto?

- Aguanta un poco. Cuando me digas qué pasó antes, te lo quitaré.

- ¿Que me dolía la pierna? - Aventuró alzando mucho las cejas.

- House... No vale hacer trampa - Le sonrió simpatizando con su situación.

- Te cuento lo que recuerdo y tú rellenas los huecos.

Ella miró al techo, pero acabó accediendo.

- De acuerdo. Pero cuando terminemos tenemos que hablar en serio.

- Ohh... suena interesante... - Greg la miró con curiosidad mal disimulada y empezó a hablar, mirando a la mujer cada vez que no sabía continuar. Tras un rato, Cameron sólo tuvo que intervenir para contarle lo que era imposible que él supiera.

- Así que Cuddy también estuvo... - suspiró mirando al techo - Me va a reñir como a los niños chicos, seguro.

- Dalo por hecho. Y Wilson también, en cuanto se entere.

El gesto del doctor pasó de resignación a irritación en cuestión de milisegundos, y Allison se sintió mal por haber dado pie a aquello.

- Quieren ayudarte - añadió rápidamente - Son tus amigos...

- Sí, seguro. ¿Y tú me pusiste morfina, después de no querer darme mis pastillas?

- Te la puse después de comprobar que no tenías sobredosis de hidrocodona, cosa que no podía hacer en el pasillo. Y dártela era lo único que podíamos hacer para ayudarte, porque incluso semi inconsciente te dolía - la mujer se mordió un momento el labio antes de seguir hablando - Mientras dormías te hice pruebas en sangre, y todo dió correcto. Podríamos hacerte un TAC ...

- No verás nada que no hayas visto ya en mi historia. Porque la has visto¿a que sí?

- Sí...

House se revolvió en la cama, sentándose más arriba, y ella suspiró.

- Seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer.

- Sí... La ketamina también iba a hacer algo. Aunque bueno, supongo que si me duele más que antes es que algo ha hecho - Hizo un gesto mordaz, y después miró al techo.

- ¿Vas a rendirte, entonces¿Dejarás de trabajar?

El doctor prácticamente la fulminó con la mirada, pero Cameron permaneció serena.

- ¿Cuándo tendré el alta? - Murmuró enfadado con ella, consigo mismo y con el mundo.

- Mañana, si no hay cambios... Escucha, te lo dirá Cuddy cuando venga, pero quiere que te cojas unas vacaciones. Necesitas descansar... recuperarte. Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo...

- ¿Vacaciones forzosas? Estupendo... - gruñó mirando al techo - Cameron, puedo trabajar. ¡Que esté en mi casa no va a cambiar nada!

- ¿Por qué no te vas de viaje a algún sitio? - Propuso conciliadora, pero Gregory agitó la cabeza, incrédulo.

- ¿Tengo pinta de gustarme o de poder hacer turismo?

- Sí... - Sonrió Allison. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que él estaba enfadado y ella debería estar molesta porque la tratara así, pero no pudo evitarlo. No al imaginarle con gorra y gafas de sol, camiseta y pantalon corto, cámara en mano, disfrutando como un enano con las ruinas de Roma o Egipto.

Con un soplido, House desvió la mirada al techo. Ya se le estaba haciendo largo el volver al hospital, y eso que aún no se había marchado...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- ¿Seguro que no me emborrachaste para que accediera a venir? - Le preguntó House a su amigo Wilson mientras caminaban por la terminal del aeropuerto de Jasper Hinton, Canadá. James, que empujaba el carrito con las maletas, sonrió.

- Seguro. Te recuerdo que dijiste que sí a cambio de cocinara para ti todo un fin de semana. Vamos, no me pongas esa cara. ¡Lo pasaremos bien! Ya te he dicho que hacen unas carreras de motos de nieve estupendas... y solo serán tres días, no es tan grave.

- ¿Y también hacen las carreras para cojos?

- No seas idiota... Se manejan igual que la tuya, hombre. Vamos, ahí está la salida hacia el tren. ¡En un par de horas estaremos en Las Rocosas!

Sentado en el tren, Gregory miraba de reojo al oncólogo. James no había parado de sonreír y de decirle lo maravilloso que iban a ser sus vacaciones en todo el camino, y House le conocía mejor que bien como para saber que algo se traía entre manos.

_Venirte conmigo de vacaciones es una manera maravillosa de aplacar tus remordimientos, Jimmy... Seguro que a Cuddy le faltó tiempo para hablar contigo_, pensó agitando casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza al recordar cómo la noche que le dieron el alta el oncólogo fue a su casa a planear las vacaciones de los dos.

Cierto que el campeonato de motos de nieve y la convención de monster truck prometían ser divertidos, pero su querido compañero de fatigas y cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia sabía de sobra que allí había demasiada nieve para él.

No es que a House no le gustara la nieve pero sinceramente no se veía con fuerzas de que algo le dificultara más el andar.

El pensamiento le hizo llevarse la mano al bolsillo para tomarse una de sus pastillas. No le hacía gracia hacerlo frente al oncólogo, pero era ridículo el pensar en pasearse por el tren para hacerlo.

- Espero que hayas traído de eso para estos días... No me he traído para hacerte las recetas - Le dijo James frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Greg alzó una ceja.

- No te preocupes mamá, he metido todo lo que necesito en tu maleta.

- ¿¿En mi maleta??

- Claro. No querrás que me detengan por tráfico de drogas¿verdad? La condena es mucho mayor que por conducir colocado...

Wilson se llevó una mano a la cara.

- En fin. Ahora entiendo por qué me miraba así el de seguridad del aeropuerto...

----

El tren les dejó en una bonita estación llena de gente en la que alquilaron un coche que les llevara al hotel al que iban. Estaba muy bien situado, casi a pie de una de las pistas más importantes de la estación y tenía categoría superior y era famoso por hospedar convenciones de todo tipo y amenizarlas con juegos en la nieve.

Tenía animadores, piscina cubierta, restaurante, sala de baile, jacuzzi, motonieves y cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir al visitante. Todo esto a cambio, por supuesto, de una golosa factura a pagar en la llegada.

Mirando por la ventanilla, House frunció más el ceño. Por la carretera por la que iban debía pasar un quitanieves cada cierto tiempo formando gruesas barreras blancas en los arcenes. Si quisieran, podrían meterse en la nieve hasta las rodillas, cosa más que lógica subiendo un puerto de montaña con renombre entre los esquiadores.

Wilson se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

- No puedo creer que el ilustre Gregory House le tenga miedo a un poco de nieve...

- ¿Un poco? - gruñó - Tienes suerte de que tenga el bastón ahí atrás o te apalearía. Un poco de nieve...

- Vamos¿que ha pasado con tu espíritu aventurero? En el hospital te mueres por probar cosas prohibidas...

- No se. ¿Se lo habré dejado a Steve para que le hiciera compañía en casa?

Wilson estuvo a punto de suspirar, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Cuando Cuddy y él hablaron sabía que aquél viaje no iba a ser fácil, pero sinceramente no esperaba tanta reticencia desde el principio.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no salías de vacaciones fuera de Nueva Jersey?

- Buhh... - House agitó una mano - Ni siquiera me acuerdo... Ah, espera. Stacy y yo estuvimos un fin de semana en Pensilvania cuando aún no vivíamos juntos. Eso son...

- ¿Once, doce años?

- Sí, puede ser. Ya sabes que siempre he sido muy casero.

- ¿Tú¿Casero? - a James le dio la risa - Tanto como un perro callejero. Casero, dice... Si no había forma de encontrarte en ninguna parte cuando salías del hospital...

Gregory torció el gesto, recordando.

- Sería ella la casera, entonces...

- Ah, mira, aquello debe ser el hotel - Señaló Wilson a un lado, aliviado de llegar por fin y tener una excusa para cambiar una conversación que había terminado peor aún que la anterior.

- ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó al ver que su amigo se bajaba del coche. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, y después Greg metió la cabeza dentro del vehículo con las cejas arqueadas.

- Está más dura de lo que imaginaba...

- ¿Ves como no era tan grave?

House le hizo una mueca.

- La Fuerza aún está de tu parte, doctor Wilson. Pero no será así siempre.

- Ya, ya... Anda, vamos. Llevaré tu maleta para que no te quejes más, al menos, hasta que entremos en el hotel...

- Vamos a ver. Entiendo que quieras resarcirme viniéndote conmigo de vacaciones como si fuéramos un matrimonio, pero estás siendo demasiado simpático y eso es lo que hace Cuddy para hacerme la rosca cuando quiere algo o me va a putear. Así que o pasas demasiado tiempo con ella y vas a pedirme que sea vuestro padrino en la boda, o pasas demasiado tiempo con ella y me habéis preparado una entre los dos. Otra vez.

Wilson se volvió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír siguiéndole la corriente y no acusar sus palabras demasiado, ni devolvérselas. Llevaban unas semanas, no, unos meses, terribles. Tanto era así, que James se había temido que se negara en redondo a ir.

- Estás paranoico... ¿Seguro que lo que tienes mal es la pierna y no la cabeza? El mundo no se detiene para conjurar contra ti, House...

El mentado torció el gesto.

- ¿Y por qué a mí me parece que sí?

- Porque estás loco. Vaaaamos...

El oncólogo echó a andar con las maletas de los dos, planteándose que quizá no había sido una buena idea ir después de todo. Miró involuntariamente al cielo azul. Al menos el hombre del tiempo había augurado que no habría tormentas de nieve...

El hotel era tan impresionante por dentro como aseguraba la publicidad; moderno, pero sólo en cuanto a las instalaciones y no por la sosez antiséptica del aluminio y la decoración minimalista. El suelo desde la entrada al mostrador era como un camino de piedras, y en los lugares donde se podía sentar a charlar o a tomar algo era de madera oscura rústica, con grandes alfombras.

Decoración exquisita, todo tan natural que casi no parecía un complejo de vacaciones sino un hotelito en la montaña.

- Qué pasada... - Sonrió James mirando a su alrededor - ¿No es genial?

House arqueó las cejas, gratamente sorprendido. Nueva Jersey estaba tan lejos de las montañas y hacía tanto que vivía allí que casi había olvidado que existían parajes como aquellos.

- Mira, si tienen un camino de baldosas como en El Mago de Oz...

- Vamos, Totó, recoge las llaves mientras llamo...

Desde el mostrador Greg le vio pulsar una tecla y ponerse el teléfono en la oreja. Número conocido.

- El acto de divorciarse implica no tener que dar el parte a las exmujeres¿recuerdas?

- Es mi madre... - suspiró el oncólogo, apartándose un poco y sin perder hilo de lo que hablaba - Sí, ya hemos llegado, estamos en el hall...

House cogió las llaves que le dio el recepcionista y se volvió a Wilson de nuevo. El otro médico se había alejado un poco de él para tener privacidad, pero sus gestos eran nerviosos y miraba continuamente hacia donde estaba él.

_Sí, tu madre..._ pensó incapaz de esconder una mueca exasperada.

Unos metros tras Wilson se abrieron las puertas del ascensor junto a las escaleras, y la mueca de Greg fue mutando progresivamente a ceño fruncido.

- ¿Es cosa mía... o tu madre se parece sospechosamente a Cuddy?

Wilson se quedó un momento con la boca abierta mirándole, y luego se giró para ver a la directora y a Cameron yendo hacia ellos. Con un mínimo suspiro colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo casi a un tiempo que Cuddy.

- Vais a ir al Infierno, y me aseguraré de ser yo personalmente quien os haga pagar los pecados... - Continuó el nefrólogo, y antes de que James pudiera darle una respuesta las dos mujeres estaban junto a ellos - Qué bonito. La familia reunida. ¿Y habéis dejado a Chase y a Foreman solos? Qué irresponsables...

Allison se tragó un suspiro. Como ya suponía que pasaría, House se había enfadado con ellos otra vez.

_¿Es que no van a aprender nunca?_

- No te equivoques - Cuddy puso un brazo en jarras y le miró entre irritada y divertida - Nosotras hemos llegado antes, así que técnicamente sois vosotros los que estáis en el mismo hotel que nosotras. Y además estamos aquí para una convención.

- ¿Una convención de la que yo no sabía nada?

- Es una conferencia de inmunología, no se te ha perdido nada en ella.

- ¿Y a la señorita directora sí?

James suspiró, se armó de paciencia y se metió entre ellos.

- Pensé que nos divertiríamos con más gente - House fue a quejarse, pero el oncólogo le paró con una mano- Venir aquí era tan bueno como ir a otro lado... y estaban las carreras y los monster truks...

- Vaya, el plan perfecto - Gregory hizo una mueca entre exasperada y burlona. Se la habían vuelto a jugar, increíble pero cierto. Aquello era otra de sus estúpidas pruebas, otro enredo para salvarle de todo mal.

_El día menos pensado contratan a un matón para que me quite las pastillas a hostias..._

- Venga vamos a almorzar... Invito yo - ofreció Cameron intentando poner paz - Me han dicho que el catering es estupendo...

Wilson palmeó a su amigo en la espalda amistosamente, consiguiendo con ello que le fulminara con la mirada, y el grupito se sentó en una mesa del comedor.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - Preguntó James entre trozo y trozo de tostada.

- Estupendo... - Cuddy le llenó media taza de café y luego se preparó la suya - Aunque nunca había conducido con tanta nieve... Ojalá nevara así en Nueva Jersey...

- Con la playa tan fabulosa que tenemos allí... - gruñó House, y le dio un trago a su café. De pronto frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto de disgusto y previniendo a los otros de cometer su error- Estos canatas no tienen ni idea de hacer café...

Cameron arqueó las cejas y le echó un buen chorro de leche condensada.

- Prueba ahora.

El nefrólogo hizo una mueca al probarlo, y la doctora continuó:

- Aquí no toman el café solo. Está hecho para que lleve leche condensada, que tiene más calorías para la montaña... ¿Qué¿Es que no leéis cosas del sitio al que vais de viaje?

- No.

- No tuve tiempo... Fue todo un poco deprisa... - Sonrió James echándose un poco de leche condensada y pasándosela después a Lisa.

- ¿Y cuándo es la maravillosa convención?

- Mañana y pasado, en uno de los restaurantes que hay a pie de pista.

- Así que hoy es día sabático pagado por el hospital. Cuddy, Cuddy... ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar...?

La directora le hizo burla para dejarle claro lo poco que le importaba su opinión y siguieron almorzando un rato más aprovechando para decidir cómo iban a pasar el día, aunque después de una media hora de discusión Cameron tuvo la idea más sensata de todas; comenzar haciendo lo que todos querían hacer y después... ya se vería.

----

En una hora se reencontraron todos en el hall para ir a la zona de alquileres del hotel, una planta por debajo del hall que estaba llena de trajes, esquís, tablas y cualquier otra cosa susceptible de ser utilizada en la nieve.

- Queríamos cuatro trajes y unas motos, por favor - Le pidió Wilson a uno de los hombres que atendían en un mostrador lleno de folletos de actividades.

El encargado frunció las espesas cejas oscuras al echarles un vistazo.

- Tres motos¿verdad? Sig... - Un fuerte bastonazo en el mostrador hizo que el tipo diera un salto atrás, aunque no sabía si le había asustado más el golpe o la mirada gélida del propietario.

- Se sorprendería de lo que puedo hacer siendo cojo.

Wilson le sujetó de un brazo por si se le ocurría hacer alguna locura, y Cuddy los sacó de delante del sorprendido encargado de un empujón.

- Discúlpele, por favor, se hubiera ofendido igual aunque hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa. Está un poco trastocado por el trabajo, por eso le hemos traído aquí para que se relaje... No se lo tenga en cuenta, por favor, y préstenos dos motos en vez de tres. Nosotras no vamos a conducir¿verdad, Cameron?

La inmunóloga sonrió.

- No, mejor será que yo no toque un trasto de esos...

- ¿Está usted segura? - Le susurró el hombre preocupado, pero Lisa le sonrió tranquilizadora.

- Oh, sí. Va a portarse bien¿verdad House?

- Claro que sí - Wilson sonrió aún con su amigo sujeto y el encargado, aunque no muy convencido, les prestó ropa y calzado adecuados para su aventura en el frío.

- No usan gafas¿verdad? - les preguntó una vez se hubieron vestido - Porque para salir ahí fuera necesitaran unas de sol... También las alquilamos, no se preocupen.

Apareció momentos después con una caja llena de modelos de diferente anchura, tinte, más o menos curva y más o menos espejo.

- Tranquilo, no es necesario que se me acerque - Gregory le sonrió ladino al verle dudar y se sacó sus gafas de sol del bolsillo - Tengo las mías.

Al volverse y ver a las chicas con unas gafas de montura blanca y espejo entre naranja y rosa calándose un gorro de lana estuvo a punto de ahogarse de risa, cosa que hizo al ver a Wilson con unos googles que envidiaría cualquier aviador de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

- Tú no te has visto andar con las botas de nieve y el bastón¿verdad? - Dijo James metiendo el dedo en la llaga siempre afable, y aunque consiguió que el nefrólogo dejara de carcajearse no pudo borrar la sonrisita burlona de sus labios.

- Ooh... - Cameron alzó las cejas al ver las motonieves que les habían preparado, una verde y otra roja, con dos cascos sobre el asiento y dos pares de guantes. De pronto, Lisa la empujó hacia Wilson con una sonrisita y le puso una mano en el brazo a Greg.

- Lo siento, pero al piloto bueno me lo quedo yo.

House se giró hacia su jefa con las cejas arqueadas, sorprendido, pero al momento tenía una mueca de puchero.

- Me siento utilizado, Cuddy... Sólo me quieres para ganar cosas...

- Por supuesto - dijo ella con una sonrisita victoriosa - Ahora sube y gana, esclavo...

- Esto me está sonando a que alguien quiere hacer una carrera... - Wilson sonrió también ajustándose mejor los guantes antes de ponerse el casco - Cuando hayáis perdido lamentarás haber escogido al cojo.

Al momento, James sintió la mirada helada de su amigo incluso a través del casco y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Greg nunca le decía que no a un desafío directo.

- Espero que recuerdes esto cuando volvamos al hospital a la hora de quitarme consultas... - Le dijo el nefrólogo a Lisa encajándose el casco negro y pasándole el bastón para que lo sujetara contra el chasis con unas abrazaderas que previamente había preparado el empleado.

- Calla y conduce, chantajista...

- ¡Eh, _garçon_! Desde aquí¿hasta dónde sería una buena carrera?

El hombre suspiró y contestó tan sólo porque se marcharan de allí de una vez.

- Bajen la ladera y giren a la izquierda. Verán varios cerrillos... Suban tres, giren al a derecha y llegarán a una colina con varios totems en la cima...

-----

El sol hacía brillar la nieve como si fuera una gran capa de diamantes en polvo. Las motonieves rugían bajo ellos mientras saltaban pequeños terraplenes y las mujeres gritaban por la adrenalina cuando los conductores derrapaban para tomar curvas cerradas.

- ¡Vais a acabar matándonos...! - Exclamó Cuddy entre risas apretándose contra la espalda de House cuando tomaron tierra tras otro salto. Él sólo sonrió y aceleró más fuerte, y por el grito de Cameron supo que su amigo aceptaba el desafío.

Las motos volaron colina abajo para luego llanear sorteando árboles y rocas. La meta estaba cerca, encima de la siguiente colina, pero los motores no tenían más que dar así que intentaron aprovechar la inercia, agachándose para ofrecer menos resistencia.

Aún y con todas las artimañas que se les ocurrieron, la carrera terminó en un sonoro empate cuando ambos derraparon a un tiempo junto a varios totems cubiertos de nieve.

James se quitó el casco entre risas.

- Qué cabrón, cómo te escapas por los lados...

- ¡Hah! Si esto corriera la mitad que mi moto...

- Nos habríamos matado, seguro... - Terminó Lisa la frase dándole una palmadita en la espalda antes de bajarse. Dejó el casco rayado sobre el asiento y se acercó a Cameron, que miraba desde el borde de la pendiente el amplio valle que había al lado contrario del que habían subido.

- ¿Qué harán aquí los totems esos, en mitad de... nada? - Preguntó Allison a nadie en particular mirando la pronunciada pendiente, los bosquecillos de alrededor y el remonte que se veía a lo lejos.

- Los indios de las Rocosas - contestó James - Supongo que habría un campamento por aquí hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿En la nieve?

House se sentó de lado en la moto para mirar hacia donde ellos, puesto que con aquellas botas y con la nieve en polvo le resultaba prácticamente imposible valerse solo. Hundió los talones en la nieve al estirar las piernas al frente y se frotó suavemente el muslo, oyendo de fondo su conversación sobre nieve, montañas e indios pero sin prestarle verdadera atención.

Las motos de nieve se conducían de forma similar a una normal, salvo la extraña sensación que era que el aparato no girara ni se escorarara con los movimientos del cuerpo. Era mucho más duro hacerla derrapar y fintear, pero eso sólo lo hacía más divertido.

Claro que lo sería mucho más si la pierna no se le resintiera por el esfuerzo y el frío.

James se acercó con Cuddy a las altas estacas talladas, llenas de nieve y mayormente de grietas y hielo.

Al volverse para ir con los otros, Cameron vio de reojo cómo House parecía enredar con algo que tenía en el bolsillo para parar de hacerlo de pronto al ver que le miraba. Imaginándose que trataba de abrir o cerrar el bote de las pastillas con los guantes de nieve la inmunóloga se agachó junto a los otros a ver las figuras grabadas, intentando no darle importancia.

- Sí... no sé, supongo que acabarían desapareciendo por el frío o bajarían a la reserva, o qué se yo... - Comentó el oncólogo agachado rascando un poco la nieve junto a uno de los totems hasta desenterrar un buitre.

De pronto las chicas le vieron coger nieve del suelo y hacer una bola con ella, y no las hizo falta más que ver su sonrisa para entender lo que tramaba. Automáticamente se unieron a su plan malvado, tal y como Wilson había previsto.

La conversación banal continuó el tiempo necesario para preparar la artillería, y cuando estuvieron preparados se giraron y dispararon antes de que Gregory se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ninguno se apiadó de él cuando cayó de espaldas a la nieve en una postura totalmente indigna, así que House terminó por enroscarse tras la moto mientras caía una lluvia de nieve en parábola a su alrededor.

- ¿Tres contra un cojo? No tenéis vergüenza... - Les dijo cogiendo nieve para intentar al menos llevarse con él a algún enemigo.

Cuddy le peinó con raya, distrayéndole lo suficiente para que Wilson cambiara de posición sin que se diera cuenta hasta conseguir un blanco perfecto en la cabeza.

Sin que House pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, los tres acabaron frente a él acribillándole a bolazos hasta que ya por fin, agotados del ejercicio y de la risa que les doblaba por la mitad se sentaron en el suelo junto a él.

James le agitó un poco el pelo pero no fue capaz de quitarle la nieve, y Cuddy se reía tan fuerte que estaba totalmente roja. Al ver el intento fallido de Wilson, Cameron se quitó los guantes para poder sacudirle mejor.

- Esto qué es¿una venganza? - House parecía totalmente serio, pero el brillo divertido en sus ojos le delataba - Veréis cuando volvamos al Plainsboro, no voy a dejar títere con cabeza...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - Lisa le tiró más nieve entre risas - O te arrastraré aquí de nuevo y haré un muñeco de nieve contigo.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- No me tientes... o te enterraré aquí mismo hasta las rodillas.

La cara de Greg tenía un absoluto "atrévete" pintado en el rostro y Wilson sonrió feliz de que se estuviera divirtiendo.

- Bueno, bueno... - pidió paz - La guerra de trincheras y los enterramientos varios los dejamos para la tarde¿vale? Que aún nos queda un trecho hasta llegar al remonte...

- ¿Ya tienes hambre? - Allison le sonrió dulce y él se rió.

- Viajar siempre me da hambre...

- O sea que toca carrera de desempate... - House miró a su amigo con una mueca perversa que indicaba que no iba a perder por nada del mundo, y James asintió solemne.

- Por supuesto.

Se deslizaron con las motos por la ladera que se veía desde los totems hasta el remonte con restaurante, saltando y volando en la carrera. Saltaron por un desnivel temerariamente sin ver lo que había al otro lado, y aterrizaron sobre fragmentos de piedra medio hundidos en la nieve. Volantearon, intentando salvar la inercia y que la moto no se clavara en seco contra ninguna roca, pero James tuvo que girar bruscamente al ir directos a un escollo que no podían saltar.

La motonieve de House y Lisa se escoró peligrosamente sobre uno de sus patines durante unos segundos demasiado largos para ella, pero el piloto consiguió guardar el equilibrio echando el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario para compensarlo. Cuando la moto se estabilizó después de dejar atrás las rocas, Gregory levantó una mano para saludar a Wilson, que iba tras él.

Tenía la carrera ganada.

- ¡Estas loco! - Exclamó la directora una vez aparcaron las motos en el restaurante.

Bien sujeto a Wilson y con el bastón listo para cuando llegaran a tierra firme, House la dedicó una mueca.

- Sin estar loco no es tan divertido. Y me debes una por hacerte ganar.

- Tuviste suerte - Le contestó James alzando una ceja.

- Mucha - Corroboró Lisa haciendo sonreír a Allison.

- Se supone que estás en mi equipo, tienes que apoyarme - Le recordó el nefrólogo a su jefa.

- Si tuviera que apoyar siempre todas tus locuras por estar en tu equipo habría un solar en lugar del hospital - Lisa se quitó el gorro de lana que había llevado todo el tiempo bajo el casco cuando llegaron al porche del restaurante y Allison la imitó.

James se sonrió un poco cuando Greg se apartó de él para valerse por fin por sus propios medios. A pesar de no haberse quejado por tener que utilizarle de apoyo en la nieve sin apelmazar sabía que odiaba necesitar ayuda de ese tipo... de cualquier tipo.

_Ojalá fuera la mitad de transigente con la vicodina. Si nos dejaras buscar alternativas... Pero tienes que ser extremista para todo, House..._

Hizo pasar a Cameron delante de él, siempre caballeroso, y suspiró de gusto al sentir el calorcillo de las grandes chimeneas que rugían devorando carbón y leños. Se quitó los guantes para frotarse las manos frías y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo sentirse estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes.

El frío contraía los vasos sanguíneos, empeorando el riego, entumeciendo los músculos y dejándolos rígidos.

Buscó a House con la mirada, analizando aquella cojera que tanto había visto y se maldijo internamente. No lo había notado al llevarle agarrado, pero sí que lo veía ahora que se apoyaba en el bastón.

- ¿Wilson...? - Cameron le llamó de pronto al darse cuenta que se había quedado rezagado y se preocupó al ver su expresión. El oncólogo se puso a su lado, suspirando suavemente.

- Estaba pensando si habrá sido buena idea traerle a la nieve, con el frío y la humedad y eso. No me gustaría empeorar lo que hemos venido a arreglar... Aunque supongo que si le doliera más se habría tomado otra pastilla ya, y la última la tomó antes del desayuno...

- No... Creo que se tomó una antes.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Mientras mirábamos los totems... pero fue a escondidas. Yo le vi de reojo nada más, y cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba hizo como si nada.

- ¿A escondidas¿Se ha vuelto loco del todo?

Allison hizo una mueca y suspiró.

- Quizá no quiere preocuparnos. Quizá no quiere admitir que le duele... O quizá no quiere que sepamos cuántas se toma...

- Creo que ya sé por donde vas... - James alzó las manos para luego dejarlas caer en un gesto típico suyo cuando algo le exasperaba- ¿En serio piensa que no le creemos?

- ¿En serio lo hacéis?

Wilson la miró con cara de sorpresa.

- Nunca he dicho que no le duela, sólo que hay otros métodos.

- Si necesitara rehabilitación no habría podido correr hasta el hospital. El dolor...

- Está en su cabeza, nada más - Suspiró el oncólogo mirando al fondo, donde House y Cuddy se habían sentado ya y parecían hablar sobre ellos porque les miraban de cuando en cuando.

- No lo creo.

- Cameron, le duele más cuando tiene un caso difícil, cuando las cosas no salen como quiere y se deprime.

- Si fuera adicto a las pastillas por gusto las hubiera seguido tomando mientras la ketamina hacía efecto - Le rebatió muy seria, una mano en la cintura.

James agitó la cabeza.

- Su pierna está perfectamente. Todo en él está bien. Si los TAC hubieran sido rayos X estaría fluorescente de todas las pruebas que le hemos hecho...

- Ya lo sé, he visto su historia, pero recriminándole y escondiéndole las cosas, engañándole, no se va a curar tampoco.

El oncólogo jugueteó con los guantes mirando al suelo para facilitarse el encajar la acusación y el golpe. A pesar de haber actuado movido por lo que creía mejor su conciencia le decía que Cameron tenía razón.

- Esas pastillas son peligrosas, lo sabes - dijo al cabo de unos momentos aún sin atreverse a mirarla - Acabará metiéndose en un lío por esto... y arrastrándonos a todos con él. Si no fuera tan cabezón y accediera a ir al psiquiatra, a terapias alternativas... Qué se yo, hay mil cosas...

- ¿Eso es lo que le dices a tus pacientes cuando el dolor les deja tirados en el suelo de sus casas?

- Eso es distinto, Cameron...

- ¿Por qué¿Porque se mueren ellos sí pueden convertirse en yonkis?

- Ya ni siquiera es una cuestión de tener más o menos adicción. House lleva cinco años de muchas pastillas diarias¿cuántos más crees que aguantarán sus riñones y su hígado con su ritmo de vida, pastillas y alcohol?

La cara de Cameron se llenó de preocupación de golpe, y James se frotó el pelo inconscientemente.

- Obviamente él no cree que vaya a pasarle nada, todo está controlado... hasta que deje de estarlo. Y entonces no solo tendrá que preocuparse de la vicodina y de la pierna, sino también de los inmunodepresores para que su cuerpo no rechace los transplantes y muy posiblemente de la diálisis y la insulina.

Se quedaron en silencio tras la exposición del oncólogo, y sólo alzaron la vista al escuchar a House gritarles que dejaran de cortar trajes y fueran a comer de una vez.

- Es mucho más divertido meterse con la gente en persona - Les dijo con una sonrisita cuando llegaron.

- Pero bueno¿es que todo tiene que tener relación contigo? Eres el colmo del ego... - Allison no se dignó a mirarle y se sentó junto a Cuddy para dejar a James a su lado.

Greg la miró alzando una ceja porque a pesar del estallido la preocupación se hacía patente en su forma de moverse. Miró a Wilson, y el oncólogo arqueó un poco las cejas y medio sonrió.

- Tiene razón, House... Ya te lo dije antes, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor...

- Egocéntrico - Siguió Cuddy con una sonrisilla.

Wilson era un mentiroso pésimo y era tremendamente sencillo leer a Allison, así que el nefrólogo les hizo burla a sabiendas de que tenía razón.

La pregunta era¿sobre qué habían hablado?

- He pensado - comenzó Cuddy mientras esperaban a que les trajeran el primer plato - que si no os importa a ninguno podríamos esquiar un rato esta tarde...

Nada rompió el silencio durante unos momentos hasta que Allison se aclaró la garganta.

- Creo que yo paso de esquiar... - sonrió un poco cortada - Me veo demasiado torpe y no quiero terminar coja... - tragó aire de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar mirar a su jefe frente a ella con los ojos muy grandes, totalmente arrepentida - Lo siento, yo...

House agitó una mano para cortarla antes de que estuviera disculpándose los siguientes cinco minutos.

- ¿Y quitarme el protagonismo? Eso ni hablar. Prohibido esquiar - La señaló, y aunque parecía estar de broma su gesto era bastante serio como para que cupiera la duda. Cameron tragó saliva miserablemente, pero Wilson enseguida continuó la conversación para romper el hielo.

- Entonces iré yo contigo... No tengo ni idea de esquiar pero en oncología nos gustan los retos imposibles - Sonrió brillante, e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de su amigo.

_¿Va a dejarme toda la tarde con Cameron?_ pensó el nefrólogo haciendo una mueca _Definitivamente algo hay entre estos dos o al menos Wilson quiero que lo haya... Pero eso no le da derecho a hacerme esto... Ohh... ya te lo haré pagar Jimmy..._

----

Espero que os gustara :) Paciencia con el próximo capítulo, que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... (mucho) más Hameron a la vista:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers**: Gracias por escribirme :) Sois un encanto :33 Espero no defraudaros. Estoy intentando darme toda la prisa que puedo en continuar la historia porque cuanto más veo de la T3 más me descabalo XD Y he visto en los spoilers varias cosas que pueden parecerse y wa! Quiero ser original :3333

-----------------------

Cuddy y Wilson se elevaron en el remonte con los esquíes preparados y los palos en la mano mientras House y Cameron les veían marchar.

La inmunóloga jugó con sus rizos para intentar tranquilizarse. Sí, había estado en infinitas ocasiones a solas con House, pero aquello era casi como otra de sus no-citas y no había tenido tiempo de prepararse mentalmente.

El viento trajo algunos copitos rebeldes, y Cameron decidió que aquél era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para decir algo.

- Pues... bueno... ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Su jefe la miró con un gesto extraño.

- Nada, pero como creo que se me cayó el móvil donde los totems tendremos que ir a buscarlo... - Le dijo echando a andar por el camino embaldosado cubierto de nieve que unía el remonte con el restaurante.

Quizá estuviera molesto porque se hubieran ido a esquiar o tal vez fuera por dejarla con ella, pero pareciendo entre resignado y aburrido, Allison no sabía qué pensar.

- Pues si se quedó en la nieve poco vas a rescatar de él...

- Es mi móvil y quiero ir a por él. Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ir a buscarlo¿no? Pues hala, conduce.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo que conduzco yo? Si no sé llevar esos trastos...- La doctora se quedó mirándole en jarras, y Gregory alzó un poco las cejas.

- No pensarás que voy a estar haciendo siempre de chofer ¿no?

- Pero antes no me llevaste a mí - Allison se mordió el labio con rabia al darse cuenta de que había sonado más como puchero que como indignación y odió una vez más que sus sentimientos siempre la traicionaran.

El nefrólogo frunció el ceño al escucharla porque sus quejas le resultaban insufribles, y su mente fría y calculadora ideó algo para que Cameron cooperara en conducir.

- Haber apostado por el caballo ganad... - Empezó a decir, pero no terminó la frase porque el bastón se le hundió en la nieve hasta casi la mitad al dejar el camino de baldosas, tal y como había supuesto.

Trastabilló y se dejó escurrir de rodillas por un pequeño desnivel escuchando a su espalda la exclamación asustada de Cameron.

- ¿¿Estás bien?? - Le preguntó toda preocupación llegando a su lado casi de un salto.

- ... Joder, qué susto. Casi te quedas sin jefe... - dijo arqueando mucho las cejas, aunque luego se medio sonrió - Qué mala suerte tienes¿eh?

- No digas tonterías - Le espetó agarrándole de un brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. No perdió de vista un instante su rostro, de modo que Gregory tuvo que poner todo su empeño en que su gesto fuera lo más neutral posible para que no leyera que le dolía apoyar la pierna más de lo que debería.

No quería conducir por eso, de acuerdo, pero no había necesidad de que ella lo supiera.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - Allison le llevó bien sujeto por la nieve hasta la moto y sólo le soltó cuando se agarró a ella.

- ¿No ves que sigo entero? - Giró los ojos al cielo y se sentó despacito aproximadamente en la mitad.

- Como tú quieras... - suspiró cansadamente la inmunóloga sentándose delante de él y abrochándose el casco - Pero la próxima vez que quieras algo de mí recuerda con insistir suele ser bastante. No es necesario ser tan teatrero...

- Pero entonces no es tan divertido - House enganchó el bastón contra la chapa de nuevo, se puso el casco y se echó un poco hacia delante.

- Me asustaste. Y eso no es... - Cameron contuvo la respiración un momento al sentirle contra ella, sus brazos rodeando su cintura - ...divertido.

- Espero que no me demandes por violación porque lo negaré todo, todo.

- Tú no me demandaste a mí aquella vez - Bufó la doctora y se puso a mirar los mandos de la moto para intentar olvidarle, cosa que se complicó realmente cuando él sacó la cabeza por su hombro.

- ¿Y quién se iba a creer que me violaste?

_¿Quién se iba a creer que me violaste?,_ pensó ella con tono de burla _Es imposible que seas más idiota, House._

- Ahí, a la derecha, en el mando. Debajo del manillar, mujer...

- ...No son lo mío estos trastos... - Murmuró arrancándola.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar qué es lo tuyo?

_¡Agh! Gilipollas..._

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo¿Vas a hacer un chiste o qué?

- Para recordar si te contraté por algo más que por tu cara bonita...!!! - House se agarró con fuerza a ella cuando aceleró de golpe - ¡Despacio, mujer!

- ¿Así que admites que fue por eso? - Le dijo a un paso de enfadarse seriamente con él.

- No recuerdo haberlo negado nunca...

- ¡Al menos antes me atribuías otras cosas!

La moto saltó de lado por un montículo, aterrizando bruscamente y no volcando de milagro.

- ¿...Tienes algún interés especial por matarnos o siempre conduces así...?

- Si empiezas a hacer comentarios jocosos sobre mi forma de conducir te echaré de la moto. Además¿de qué te quejas? Fuiste tú el que se empeñó.

- ¿Jocoso¿Acaso me estoy riend...? - El nefrólogo se calló de golpe al agacharse porque pasaron por debajo de un árbol demasiado bajo.

_Hmmm debería pasar más a menudo por sitios así...,_ se sonrió ella por haber conseguido por fin lo que miles de pacientes habrían matado por hacer.

- No voy a dejarte conducir nunca más ¡loca! - La dijo sujetándose más fuerte. Allison se echó a reír al escucharle, y sintió que su irritación se la llevaba el viento frío a medida que lo cortaban al pasar.

El sentir su calor contra ella era tan embriagador que las otras sensaciones pasaban de largo tan rápido como los terraplenes por los que saltaban. Tragó saliva cuando la abrazó fuerte al descender casi zigzageando por una pendiente fuerte.

- ... Tenía que haber imaginado de Cuddy que las vacaciones forzosas serían un intento de asesinato... - Greg gruñó suficientemente alto como para que Cameron le escuchara.

- ¡Quejica!

- Y... ¿Estás segura de que era por aquí? No recuerdo que estuviera tan lejos.

La doctora se bajó de la nube en la que estaba de pronto y aminoró la velocidad considerablemente al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, no tenía idea de si había ido por el camino correcto o no.

- Te dije que condujeras tú, pero no quisiste - intentó defenderse - Si me hubieras guiado en lugar de pasar el rato metiéndote conmigo...

Cameron miró a todos lados para ver si encontraba algún punto de referencia pero todo parecía ser igual; los mismos abetos, rocas y nieve por doquier.

- Ahh sí, claro. Ahora la culpa es del cojo. Voy a tener que apartarte de Chase, no sé hasta qué punto su estupidez es contagiosa...

- ¿Ahora soy yo la estúpida? - La inmunóloga detuvo la moto en un llano y contuvo las ganas de cruzarse de brazos, ofendida.

- ¿Quién se ha perdido?

- ¿Quién me ha distraído? - Le respondió de golpe, y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Él no tenía la culpa de que su mente se hubiera abstraído pensando en cosas que no debería, menos aún yendo conduciendo.

House se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, incapaz de recordar haber hecho nada aparte de haberse metido con su pericia como conductora y Cameron sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente.

- ... No he dicho nada, déjalo. - agitó la cabeza e intentó cambiar de tema - Voy a subir esa colina para ver si vemos algo...

- Mientes fatal - Gregory frunció el ceño, y se puso en pie en la moto sujetándose de los hombros de la chica - Si te querías perder conmigo en algún sitio podrías haber elegido algo más cómodo... - Murmuró oteando su alrededor.

- Yo... que... ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

El nefrólogo la miró arqueando una ceja y luego se sonrió maligno.

- Que no veo nada desde este sitio, que podías haber elegido un cerro algo más alto - Se sentó despacio utilizando sus hombros como apoyo y de nuevo la sujetó por la cintura, previendo que fuera a dar otro acelerón brusco.

Allison tomó aire, instándose a pensar que Gregory no había dicho lo que había dicho, que no estaban perdidos y que no se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que se sujetaba a ella. Necesitaba tener la cabeza clara para salir de aquél lío.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? Yo me dejé el móvil cargando y el tuyo está quién sabe dónde...

House sacó la cabeza por su hombro y la miró, arqueando las cejas cuando ella apartó los ojos azorada por tenerle tan cerca.

- ¿Qué tal si damos la vuelta para intentar deshacer el camino?

La doctora asintió suavemente y giró por completo para volver por donde habían ido. Para intentar abarcar más terreno desde el que encontrar pistas de su paradero desandó el camino algo alejada de las anteriores marcas de la moto.

Cuando detuvo la moto cerca de unos árboles, Greg sacó la cabeza por su hombro otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, y Cameron le señaló a un punto en el suelo, frente a ellos - ¿Huellas¿En mitad de ninguna parte?

- A lo mejor estamos cerca de un restaurante o algo...

_Mira que es difícil eso...,_ pensó House echando la vista al cielo.

- En fin, síguelas. Peor no vamos a acabar... - La dijo pensando que debían explorar la posibilidad entre un millón. Después de todo, si no encontraban nada sólo tenían que volver a dar la vuelta y buscar las huellas originales, y si tenían suerte alguien les diría el camino corto para volver.

Si en algún momento le había importado algo el teléfono, ya le daba igual. Estaba deseando volver al hotel a sentarse junto al fuego con un buen whiskey, lejos del frío y la humedad...

De pronto escuchó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Has oído eso? - Le preguntó a la mujer pegándose a su espalda. Ella aminoró un poco el ritmo, curiosa.

- ¿El qué?

Gregory miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada extraño en los árboles que tenían a su derecha, ni en el cielo. Todo parecía normal, y aún así aquél eco que había creído escuchar le llenaba de inquietud.

- Supongo que... Bah - agitó la cabeza - Tanta nieve debe hacerme desvariar.

- ¿Ahora la culpable de tus locuras es la nieve? Y en Nueva Jersey que es¿el sol? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, acelerando.

- Ohhh qué graciosa...

El retumbar de un disparo hizo eco una vez más entre los cerros, pero esta vez lo acompañaba otro sonido, como un rumor de rocas cayendo en un compás desenfrenado amortiguándose contra la nieve.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Exclamó Cameron mirando a su alrededor, más asustada por no ver qué sucedía que por el ruido en sí. Greg miró a su derecha, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Gira, Cameron¡Gira!

- ¡¿Qué?!

De entre los árboles apareció un alce aterrorizado al galope, embistiendo contra ellos al cruzarse en su camino. La doctora torció por instinto para esquivarlo, pero no vio al resto de la manada hollando y resoplando, tan asustados como él.

Giró el manillar por completo y la moto derrapó varios metros entre los árboles antes de que uno de los patines se hundiera más que otro en un desnivel.

Sintiendo que escoraban peligrosamente, House se tiró de la moto antes de que fuera a volcar sobre ellos, llevándose consigo a Cameron en el salto.

Ambos rodaron por la nieve lejos del aparato, que se deslizó ya de costado durante otra serie de metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Allison se puso de manos lo más rápido que pudo, tan aterrada y con tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que ni siquiera sentía el golpe.

- ¡¡House!! - Le llamó al ver que se movía, pero un alce rezagado apareció derrapando por la nieve, intentando frenar antes de acercarse demasiado a lo que podría ser otro cazador furtivo. La doctora no consiguió ni gritar y cayó de rodillas porque las piernas dejaron de sujetarla al ver cuatrocientos kilos de carne abalanzándose sobre ella.

Una vez frenó lo suficiente el animal cambió de dirección y House, que apenas había quitado la cara de la nieve, se encogió todo lo que pudo cuando el alce saltó sobre él como si fuera una piedra más.

El eco de dos disparos más llegó hasta ellos pero ningún otro alce apareció, con lo que el doctor abandonó la indigna postura que era estar echo un ovillo para sentarse con los ojos muy abiertos aún de la impresión. Escuchó a Cameron llamarle, y la vio levantarse torpemente y correr hasta él quitándose el casco, casi tirándosele encima.

Tenía dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza, y todo parecía funcionarle correctamente, lo cual era una visión bastante tranquilizadora.

- ¡House¿¿Estás bien?? - Allison le sacudió la nieve como pudo, agitándole un poco, aterrada al ver que no hablaba y sólo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡House!

- ...Vale, vale... Estoy bien - respondió por fin cogiéndola de los hombros para intentar detenerla - Ya, cálmate. No pasa nada.

La doctora miró fijamente a sus ojos azules y tragó saliva, asintiendo varias veces y respirando profundamente un par antes de que House la soltara.

- ¿En serio estás bien¿No te duele nada?

- Por ahora nada que no me duela siempre. Dentro de un rato ya veremos... - Suspiró quitándose también el casco y dejándolo al revés sobre la nieve.

Miró hacia el fondo, donde la moto había quedado llena de nieve y de costado junto a un árbol y no pudo evitar suspirar. A Cameron, que se dio cuenta de a dónde miraba, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_Ay Dios mío... ¿Y cómo vamos a volver ahora?_ pensó mordiéndose el labio, y al ver en su gesto que Greg pensaba lo mismo se armó de valor e intentó poner buena cara.

- Vamos a ponerla derecha. Estas motos tienen pinta de ser muy duras, seguro que no le ha pasado nada... - le dijo intentando sonar esperanzada, pero una mirada escéptica por parte del doctor echó por tierra sus esfuerzos - Vale... puede que le haya pasado algo, pero hasta que no vayamos a verlo no sabremos el qué...

Cameron le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie pero House no quiso aceptarla. Aún así acabó sujetándole de un brazo antes de que perdiera el equilibro en su intento orgulloso de valerse por sí mismo en territorio hostil.

A regañadientes, el nefrólogo tuvo que aceptar que le cogiera por la cintura mientras él se apoyaba sobre sus hombros al andar. Que Wilson le ayudara era una cosa, pero tener que depender así de Cameron le hacía rabiar por dentro. Se sentía débil, vulnerable... y lo odiaba.

La nieve traicionera y su ofuscación le hicieron dar un traspiés que le obligó a apoyar todo el peso en la derecha. Allison soltó una exclamación cuando la pierna le falló y estuvieron a punto de terminar en el suelo, pero consiguió de suerte mantener el equilibrio por ambos.

Por un momento pensó que era uno de sus estúpidos juegos, pero sus palabras de reproche murieron antes de salir al ver el dolor en su gesto, la fuerza que hacía la mano en su hombro al sujetarse en ella.

- House...

Gregory tragó saliva y respiró hondo, apoyándose tentativamente en la pierna hasta comprobar que no le iba a volver a fallar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- A ver si miras donde pones los pies o no llegaremos nunca... - Le recriminó el doctor con una mueca haciéndola ver que no quería hablar más del tema, ni darle siquiera la menor importancia.

- Quizá sea momento de que te tomes una pastilla, por si acaso estamos un tiempo atascados hasta que movamos la moto...

- ¿A quién le duele? - Gruñó, y ella miró al suelo, miserable porque su buena intención y su preocupación se vieran recompensadas por una mirada helada.

Siguieron caminando, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada paso y al detenerse junto al aparato lo miraron pensativos unos momentos, estudiando la mejor forma de ponerlo en pie.

- Si empujamos uno a cada lado... - Comenzó Cameron haciendo un gesto de la moto volviendo a su estado normal, y no necesitó decir más. House se quedó en el lado más cercano y ella fue al otro, al manillar.

Empujaron unos momentos, pero la moto no se movió. Intercambiaron miradas y echaron el peso del cuerpo sobre ella, empujando con fuerza hasta que volcó por sí misma.

Allison tragó saliva y se apoyó en el frontal, intentando normalizar su respiración. Se frotó un brazo ausentemente, dolorida ahora ya sí por el golpe y suspiró al ver el sol empezando a caer en el oeste. Escuchó tras ella un golpe amortiguado y se giró para ver que el doctor se había dejado caer sobre la nieve con la misma expresión de cansancio que seguramente llevara ella.

Cuando le vio cambiarse de postura sujetándose la pierna sopló internamente por su cabezonería y se armó de paciencia antes de andar hacia él.

- ¿Dónde tienes la vicodina?

House giró los ojos al cielo exasperado por su insistencia y metió la mano en el bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño hondo al no encontrarlas donde deberían estar. Rebuscó de nuevo, y Cameron tragó saliva al ver que tardaba demasiado en encontrarlas.

- No está - Dijo casi riendo de lo absurda que era la situación.

- ¿Qué¿Has mirado bien?

- ¡Claro que he mirado bien! - La gritó de pronto, enfadado con el mundo por su descarada confabulación. No sólo sus amigos le engañaban y le llevaban a un puerto de montaña, no sólo Wilson le dejaba tirado con cameron sino que además se perdían en la nieve, se estrellaban por culpa de unos alces ofuscados y perdía sus pastillas.

_¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, un meteorito? Ya está bien, joder... ¡No tengo tanta paciencia, Dios¡¿Me oyes?!_

La inmunóloga vio cómo fulminaba al cielo con la mirada y no pudo reprimir un suspiro exasperado antes de ponerse a mirar por la nieve por si veía el dichoso bote naranja. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente para encontrarlo y se negó a pensar que pudiera pasarle lo mismo que en el hospital.

_No_, se dijo, _aquella vez fue el cansancio, la falta de sueño. Esta vez le dolerá pero estará bien. Tiene que estarlo..._

- Joder... - Le escuchó gruñir tras ella, y cuando se volvió sin noticias de las pastillas pero con sus gafas de sol vio que intentaba desabrocharse el cortavientos sin mucho éxito. Se le acercó de nuevo y se agachó a su lado mientras se quitaba los guantes.

- Déjame anda - cogió la cremallera y la bajó dando un tironcillo mañoso. Al ver que iba a meterse dentro los guantes llenos de nieve para buscar le apartó y metió ella su mano en busca de bolsillos.

House frunció el ceño pensando en mil comentarios malignos posibles al respecto, pero cuando ella tanteó su pecho en busca de los bolsillos del peto sólo pudo decir uno:

- ¡Está helada...! - Exclamó haciendo una mueca. Allison sintió que el corazón le latía aún más fuerte que antes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar sonrojándose.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? - le respondió intentando que no le temblara la voz - A no ser que lleves bolsillos ocultos aquí no hay nada. Por cierto, bonita camiseta...

El nefrólogo bajó los ojos automáticamente para ver su camiseta azul con el escudo de Superman, pero no se sintió con ganas de hacer comentarios jocosos al respecto. La mujer volvió a subirle la cremallera y miró a la moto con el ceño fruncido, soplando preocupado.

- Más vale que nos pongamos a arrancarla ya.

Bajo su mirada atenta, Cameron se sentó en el asiento y apretó el arranque una, dos, varias veces, pero a parte de un ruido ahogado, el aparato no hizo más. House alzó los ojos al cielo y la pateó con fuerza sobre el motor con la pierna buena.

- ¿¿Qué haces??

- Quitarle la nieve de dentro - respondió volviendo a golpearla - Inténtalo otra vez.

La doctora agitó la cabeza, y él sopló alzando las cejas un poco.

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo funciona un motor?

- Lo que aprendí en la academia cuando me saqué el carné...

Greg se quitó los guantes agitando un poco la cabeza por su ignorancia y abrió el motor gruñendo por lo fría que estaba la chapa. Echó un vistazo dentro toqueteando aquí y allí, y Cameron se asomó con curiosidad.

- ¿Y eso que es?

- El carburador.

- ¿Y eso?

- La bomba de la gasolina.

- ¿Y...?

- ¡Eh! - la cortó mirándola con el ceño muy fruncido - Si fuera mecánico no trabajaría de médico en el hospital ¿no crees? Dale al arranque cuando te diga... Ahora - El motor hizo un ruido raro y nada más, Cameron probando hasta que House sacó las manos sucias de negro.

Allison le vio frotarse el muslo y se asomó de nuevo al motor intentando que no se leyera la preocupación en su cara. De pronto, House alzó los ojos y la miró.

- Dame una mano.

- ¿...Qué?

Con un gesto de impaciencia el doctor la cogió de un brazo y la llevó hasta la parte delantera de la moto. Ignorando la mueca dolorida de la mujer la hizo sentarse a su lado y meter su mano junto con la suya dentro del motor.

- Quiero que busques algo largo y duro - Le dijo guiándola con su mano entre las piezas heladas. Los ojos de Cameron se abrieron como platos y se giró, incrédula, para ver la expresión de su jefe.

- ¿Qué? - chasqueó la lengua sin una pizca de humor en el gesto - ¿Las cosas largas y duras de las motos también te ponen cachonda¿O sólo si las buscas para mí?

Ella se volvió hacia el motor de golpe sintiendo un calor terrible a pesar del frío de la nieve y deseó que se la tragara la tierra cuando apoyó su pecho en su espalda para sacar la cabeza sobre su hombro y ver un poco dónde iban. Esto último, de todos modos, empezaba a ser difícil con los árboles lanzando sus largas sombras del anochecer.

- A la derecha está el carter y detrás nuestra amiga dura - Gregory movió su mano hasta una abertura - Mete la mano, agárrala y ve al extremo... ¿Hay líquido?

Allison hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar sus palabras en lugar del latir fuerte de su corazón. Tragó saliva y agarró el tubo metálico, moviendo la mano despacio por el hueco estrecho hasta que sus dedos tocaron un cambio de forma.

- Sí... Tengo los dedos helados, pero creo que sí... Hay una tuerca o algo ¿la aprieto?

- Espera... - el nefrólogo buscó uno de sus guantes y se lo pasó - Sécalo primero con esto y úsalo para hacer fuerza o se te escurrirá.

La mujer alargó la mano libre para coger el guante y lo metió como pudo por la ranura. Secó el tubo lo mejor que sus dedos entumecidos la dejaron y cuando fue a por la tuerca se dio cuenta de que Greg apretaba su mano.

Despacio, con el alma en un puño, Cameron le miró de reojo; su gesto se contraía a cada punzada de dolor, y no le hacía falta ver para saber dónde tenía la otra mano. Se mordió el labio y miró al motor de nuevo para usar todas sus fuerzas contra la tuerca.

Tenían que arreglar la moto, y tenían que hacerlo ya.

- ¿House? - aventuró cuando le sintió aflojar tras varios minutos que se la hicieron eternos - Creo que esto ya está.

- Estupendo... - asintió, y ambos doctores sacaron la mano del motor. Sólo entonces Allison volvió a mirarle; Estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido, pero parecía tener el dolor de nuevo bajo control. O al menos lo aparentaba - Arráncala, vamos.

Ella se levantó, helada y entumecida de haber estado sentada en la nieve, y apretó el arranque. El motor gimió y ronroneo varias veces, y Cameron siguió intentando arrancarla hasta que vio a su jefe patear la moto de nuevo.

- No creo que así se vaya a arreglar antes... - Le dijo amablemente alzando un poco las cejas. Al ver que tenía intención de seguir golpeándola, decidió continuar probando para forzar a la máquina a calentarse.

Cuando por fin, tras una última patada a la desesperada la moto arrancó, Cameron no podía no creérselo. Gregory suspiró y se sonrió un poco, aliviado.

- Mi pierna buena a veces vale por las dos...

- Sí - rió ella, y se acercó para ayudarle a levantase - Oye... ¿ese trasto tiene luces? - Le preguntó al darse cuenta de que ya no veía las huellas de la moto a más de cinco metros.

House hizo una mueca y buscó en el manillar. La moto tenía luces, sí, pero el golpe debía haber roto la bombilla delantera. La roja trasera, en cambio, aún funcionaba.

- Supongo que era tener demasiada suerte - se encogió de hombros. Cameron se sentó en la moto, atrás, y los ojos fríos del doctor se clavaron en ella cuando le ofreció su casco negro - ¿Qué haces ahí detrás?

- A juzgar por como hemos acabado, más vale que conduzcas tú - le dijo abrochándose el suyo, que estaba helado como toda su ropa - Además, sin las gafas no veo bien por la noche y lo último que necesitamos es volvernos a estrellar...

House frunció el ceño. Allison tenía razón, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que su pierna decidiría no dejarle conducir más, y entonces sería tan peligroso o más que ella.

Se frotó las manos heladas, pensativo, y se sentó delante de Cameron.

Esperaba tener cuartel hasta encontrar las luces de un remonte para dejarle la moto porque desde ahí, Allison sólo tendría que guiarse por la luz como si fuera una polilla gigante.

Agarró el manillar y al momento sintió a la doctora sujetándose tímidamente a su cintura.

- Por Dios ¿tengo que recordártelo cada vez que montas conmigo? - Gruñó agarrándola los brazos y colocándoselos alrededor de la cintura. Ella se acercó más a su espalda, apoyándose en él para intentar guardar mejor el calor. El frío de la nieve se le había metido hasta los huesos y por la rigidez de sus movimientos de su jefe supuso que él tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones.

Sintió una punzada de remordimientos al verle colocarse para estar lo más cómodo posible, pero que él condujera era la única oportunidad que tenían para volver de una pieza. Le abrazó fuerte cuando la moto comenzó a saltar entre los cerrillos y sacó los ojos por encima de su hombro para tratar de servir de ayuda, porque una vez hubiera anochecido del todo la moto no les valdría para nada.

La mayor parte del camino la hicieron en silencio, escuchando tan sólo el deslizar de los patines en la nieve y el ronrón del motor además de algún que otro estornudo. Cameron estaba pensando que iban a coger cuando menos un buen costipado cuando House señaló al noreste mientras reducía la velocidad.

- Un resplandor... - Sonrió ella aliviada, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo mientras subían la ladera de un cerrillo. Desde la cima pudieron ver un remonte iluminado con su correspondiente restaurante.

- No sé si es del que nos fuimos pero valdrá... - Murmuró Gregory apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le escuchara.

- Wilson pagará la factura ¿no? - Bromeó la inmunóloga intentando hacerle el paseo más llevadero dándole algo con que distraerse pero al gruñido de "Wilson es hombre muerto" decidió que era mejor dejarle tranquilo.

House se puso en pie sobre la moto sujetándose pesadamente en el manillar y lo utilizó como apoyo para bajarse.

- Te toca conducir...

Allison hizo una mueca porque todo estaba ya muy oscuro y su jefe no era apenas más que una silueta a contraluz frente a ella. Sintió su mano agarrarle el hombro, empujando al apoyar todo su peso sobre ella y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que no daría el siguiente paso sin caerse.

Cameron no fue capaz de evitar que acabara de rodillas sobre la nieve pero le abrazó contra ella, dejándole esconderse en su hombro mientras se apretaba el muslo con fuerza, incapaz de pensar en nada más.

- No debí pedirte que condujeras - murmuró ella compungida frotando suavemente su espalda con las manos heladas, intentando darle apoyo - No sabía que te dolía más al conducir... Qué idiota, por eso me obligaste a coger la moto antes...

Greg alzó la cabeza y aturdido por el dolor no se dio cuenta de que estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban. Cameron miró en sus ojos azules llenos de las sombras de la noche y de sus demonios internos y le besó, incapaz de mirar en su alma y no amarle.

Cuando movido por un instinto más allá de la razón la correspondió, la doctora tragó aire y se apartó de golpe, dándose cuenta entonces de lo ruin que había sido aprovecharse de su debilidad. House aún la miró unos momentos más, confundido, antes de dejarse caer sentado sobre la nieve.

No había hecho lo que creía que había hecho. Todo había sido una alucinación... una alucinación muy real. Tan real que aún tenía su sabor en los labios.

- Lo siento... - Allison se bajó de la moto y se arrodilló a su lado, sin saber qué hacer o decir por miedo a empeorarlo más. Como él tenía la cabeza gacha era incapaz de intentar imaginar siquiera qué podía estar pensando y en aquél momento nada le daba más miedo que uno de sus rechazos.

El nefrólogo se frotó la pierna intentando que el calor aliviara la rigidez y los pinchazos, y por una vez agradeció que el dolor no le dejase pensar demasiado. Su yo desgastado y fracturado, lleno de negaciones y prohibidos no sabía cómo copar con haberla besado inconscientemente, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más terrible era que ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque la había hecho daño de la forma más absurda, sin premeditación ni fin último, sin intención de herir.

- ¿...Que sientes qué? - Murmuró atreviéndose a volver un poco la cabeza poniendo, en la medida de lo posible, su mejor inexpresión.

A ella se le quebró la voz al responder, incapaz de saber que House pensaba que la culpa había sido de él.

- Todo... Si no me hubiera perdido... Ahora me odiarás siempre y yo ...

_...No podré soportarlo_, pensó bajando la cabez al sentir que le quemaban los ojos.

- No voy a odiarte - Gregory tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento pensando que se estaba culpando a sí misma, algo muy propio de ella - porque vas a llevarme al restaurante... Y vas a dejarme junto a la chimenea a que me lama las heridas como los chuchos, calentito y con whiskey...

Tenía que haberse disculpado y no intentar quitarle importancia al asunto, pero House tenía una capacidad innata de huir de las situaciones potencialmente incómodas y dolorosas que podían concernirle, ignorándolas o tratándolas como si no fueran tales. Era una táctica astuta, puesto que la gente no solía tomarse tan en serio las cosas si ni siquiera él lo hacía.

Al ver a Cameron reír un poco supo que esta vez también había funcionado... Al menos, de momento. Era consciente de que aquella conversación había quedado pendiente, pero sería en otro momento, cuando le doliera mucho menos y pudiera pensar con claridad.

Allison se secó los ojos con dedos entumecidos, la sonrisa aún en sus labios. Más que la gracia que le hubiera podido hacer, la risa se la había arrancado la intención porque viniendo de House algo tan absurdo como aquello era un tesoro.

- Entonces más vale que vayamos por ese whiskey... - sonrió un poco poniéndole una mano en el brazo - ¿Puedes levantarte?

Esta vez no hubo orgullo ni cabezonería, y House se dejó ayudar hasta sentarse en la motonieve tras ella.

La doctora contuvo un suspiro cuando sus brazos volvieron a rodear su cintura. Desde luego no era el final que hubiera pensado para su no-cita y sabía que debía disculparse con él, pero aún bailaban mariposas en su estómago al recordar el beso que le había robado y que él había devuelto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers** : Gracias cielos por escribirme. Intento no tardar mucho en postear... pout tenedme paciencia.

Me cabrea enormemente que la forma de upload del ffnet se coma la mitad de los ? y los ! cuando le da la gana...

* * *

Con todo el cuidado del mundo Cameron condujo la motonieve hasta el remonte, yendo despacio, desesperantemente despacio cuando los cerrillos arrojaban sombras negras sobre la nieve y apenas podía ver.

House no volvió a hablar desde que comenzaran aquella última parte de su viaje excepto para señalarla algún accidente de terreno, y la mujer le escuchó soplar cuando aparcó la moto en unas vallas donde, por los copitos de nieve que tenían encima, otras llevaban ya un tiempo.

- Parece que sí que hemos vuelto al restaurante del que nos fuimos. Es increíble como te orientas... - Le halagó. Quitó las manos del manillar, pero como las tenía tan frías que apenas era capaz de doblar los dedos tardó un poco en poder quitarse el casco.

El doctor soltó entonces su cintura, y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba agarrándola.

- Lo siento - murmuró quitándose también el casco - No me denuncies si te he hecho moratones, no ha sido a propósito.

- No me denuncies tú tampoco a mí por estrellar la moto... - sonrió ella un poco mortificada cogiéndoselo de las manos y sujetando ambos al manillar - ¿Crees que Cuddy y Wilson estarán aún aquí?

- Sinceramente, me da igual - Greg soltó el bastón de las abrazaderas y al hacerlo cayó a la nieve partido en dos. Echó los ojos al cielo y murmuró la maldición más grosera que se le pasó por la mente mientras lo sujetaba de nuevo. Ya lo arreglaría más tarde, o al día siguiente... o nunca - ¿Podemos entrar ya?

- Claro... - Allison le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantase y esperó un remarque ácido de los suyos en cuanto notara que temblaba por el frío, pero no llegó básicamente porque él también estaba helado - Más vale que nos cambiemos de ropa y nos calentemos antes de que pillemos una pulmonía...

- Eso también me importa muy poco ahora mismo... porque si no me dan todos los analgésicos que tengan voy a dormir en la cárcel por prender fuego el restaurante.

- Tienes más vicodina ¿verdad? - Le preguntó preocupada mientras andaban hacia la puerta marcando cada paso.

- En el hotel... Y ahí puede estar...

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente que ahogaba el rugir de todas las chimeneas que caldeaban el ambiente. El dejar de sentir el pinchazo del aire helado fue toda una bendición, si bien no fue nada agradable cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir bien de nuevo por sus miembros tan fríos.

- Vamos - House tiró de ella hacia las mesas donde se sentaba la gente, y Cameron miró a su alrededor un poco alarmada, buscando al maître.

- House, aquí pone que esperemos a que nos sienten...

- ¿Y que?

La doctora suspiró y le dejó salirse con la suya, comprendiendo sus motivos. Lo que no entendió tan bien fue que la hiciera detenerse en mitad del salón y que la soltara para apoyarse en una mesa.

House respiró hondo y se dirigió a todo el restaurante ante la mirada atónita de la pareja de la mesa.

- Soy el doctor Gregory House y esto es una urgencia médica. Necesito todos los analgésicos que tengan, ya.

- ¡House...! - Cameron pensó que se moría de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todos les miraban cuchicheando y poniendo caras raras, pero al nefrólogo no pareció importarle en absoluto.

- ¿Les importa que me siente? - Le dijo a la chica, que se reía entre dientes pensando que era una atracción del restaurante.

Ella le invitó a coger la silla, y el doctor frunció el ceño cuando Allison le tomó de un brazo.

- House, por favor... - Le pidió tirando un poco de él.

- Tengo que sentarme.

- Pero ahí no... vamos. Por favor. Nuestra mesa está al lado...

La gente siguió cuchicheando y riéndose sin dejar de mirarles, y aún rieron más fuerte cuando House les recordó que aún no le habían llevado las pastillas.

- ¿Has oído lo que yo? - En el fondo, junto a un gran ventanal, Wilson miró a Cuddy arqueando las cejas. Llevaban ya un par de horas esperándoles y habían pasado de hablar de guasa sobre el paradero de la parejita a preocuparse seriamente porque no volvían.

- ¿Lo de los analgésicos, dices?

Antes que James pudiera responder, House increpó a los comensales porque no le hacían caso y se volvió a oír otra andanada de risas.

La pareja volvió a mirarse y no les hicieron falta palabras para entenderse.

- Será mejor que vayamos antes de que se meta en algún lío más del que seguro que ya se ha metido... - Suspiró Lisa levantándose.

- ¿Dónde habrán estado todo este tiempo...? - Preguntó Wilson por enésima vez mientras andaban hacia allá con la tercera bebida de la tarde.

- Quién sabe... Aunque de House me espero cualquier cosa. Pobre Cameron...

Mordiéndose el labio, Allison pensaba qué iba a hacer para detener a House cuando quisiera volver a dirigirse al restaurante, temiendo que a la siguiente vez dijera una barbaridad porque no le hacían caso.

- ¡Camarero¡Un whiskey por favor! - pidió la doctora sujetando a Greg del brazo al ver en su expresión que tramaba algo nuevo - Aguanta un poco más, por favor. Tómate el whiskey y nos iremos al hotel.

La mirada azul de House la traspasó de parte a parte como si fuera una lanza y, si bien la inmunóloga sabía que aquél rencor frío era debido al dolor y a la ausencia de sus pastillas no pudo evitar encogerse.

- Lo siento... Necesitamos calentarnos un poco antes de... - Cameron dejó de hablar al ver una mano caer sobre el hombro de Gregory. Una sonrisa tocó sus ojos al sentirse rescatada - Chicos... ¿Estabais esperándonos?

House miró hacia arriba y al ver a Wilson sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? - Preguntó Lisa con una mano en la cadera y la expresión de una madre paciente con niños revoltosos.

El oncólogo se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían el pelo mojado y todo el aspecto de haber sido arrollados por un camión.

- ¿Habéis estado jugando con la nieve? ... ¿Y tu bastón? - le preguntó James al notar que faltaba en el cuadro - Y ¿dónde habéis metido las manos para tenerlas tan negras¿¿Y los guantes??

Allison miró a House, que tenía pinta de ir a cometer un asesinato y después a Wilson. Le arqueó las cejas esperando que captara la indirecta pero el oncólogo, que preguntaba entre feliz y preocupado por haberlos encontrado, no la miraba.

Para cuando James se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía ya era demasiado tarde; House se levantó de su silla de golpe y le agarró del cortavientos con saña, ayudándose de eso para mantenerse en pie hasta que su amigo le sujetó por los brazos.

- ¿¿Qué te pasa?? - le preguntó asustado por el súbito arranque de genio - Greg... ¿Estás bien? - La voz del oncólogo se tiñó de preocupación al instante al ver sus pupilas pequeñas, la mirada turbia y enrojecida.

- ¡¿A ti qué te parece¡¡Si no se me hubiera partido el bastón te deslomaba con él por traerme a esta excusa barata de vacaciones en la maldita nieve!!

Cuddy le miró estupefacta y luego se volvió a Cameron, instándola con la mirada a que les contara lo que había sucedido, pero la inmunóloga sólo suspiró y se levantó.

- House, siéntate por favor... - Le dijo poniéndole una mano roja y aún entumecida en su hombro.

- Eso... - Wilson vio en Cameron el apoyo perfecto - Siéntate y me cuentas que ha pasado¿Vale? Pero tranquilo, que la gente nos mira...

- ¡Al carajo con la gente...! -gruñó aferrando mejor la ropa de James para distribuir mejor su peso sobre él porque de la postura forzada que mantenían entre la silla y la mesa la pierna le dolía a rabiar - Esos ¡capullos! - exclamó por encima del hombro de Wilson - no me toman en serio...

- Con estas rabietas de niño pequeño que tienes¿cómo te van a tomar en serio? - Cuddy suspiró suavemente y le miró con afecto mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada - Wilson, siéntale anda...

El oncólogo hizo una mueca de disculpa e hizo fuerza, empujándole en lugar de dejarle apoyarse hasta que Greg cayó sentado en la silla apretándose el muslo. James se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y suspiró al ver cómo le estaba mirando su amigo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de matarme un momento y decirnos qué ha pasado?

- ¡Camarero! - llamó Lisa - ¿Puede traernos un whiskey doble, por favor?

El muchacho, quien en mitad de la discusión había intentado llevarles el que pidiera Cameron, consiguió esta vez cumplir con su encargo, si bien dejó el vaso cerca de las dos mujeres por si acaso.

La directora lo probó y tras decidir que era bueno y quitarle los hielos para que estuviera más fuerte se lo pasó a House. El alcohol no le quitaría el dolor, nunca lo hacía, pero al menos le distraería lo suficiente hasta que les contaran lo que había pasado.

- Bueno, contadnos por qué parece que habéis venido de la guerra...

- Nos perdimos... - Suspiró la inmunóloga apartando la vista de su jefe para no leer el reproche de su gesto al pluralizar.

- ¿Que os perdisteis?

- ...Y luego tuvimos un accidente. House insistió en que yo condujera...

James y Lisa se habían apoyado en la mesa casi a la vez al escuchar que se habían perdido, y ahora la miraban con los ojos enormes, sin creer lo que oían.

- Claro... La que vuelca eres tú y la culpa es mía por dejarte conducir... Qué bonito - Murmuró el nefrólogo apretando el vaso de cristal en su mano a la vez que fruncía más el ceño, si aquello era posible.

- ¡No te estoy echando la culpa!

- ¿Volcar? Pero... ¿Estáis bien¿No os pasó nada? - Wilson puso una mano en el brazo de House, genuinamente preocupado, pero el otro doctor estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Cameron.

- "House insistió en que yo condujera" - la hizo burla - ¿Eso qué es?

- La verdad.

- ¿Y tengo yo la culpa de que no sepas conducir?

- ¡Vale ya...! - Cuddy dio un golpe en la mesa con la palma abierta y la gente, que parecía haberse tranquilizado tras el numerito de hacía un rato, volvió a murmurar y a mirarles. La directora decidió no darle importancia y miró muy seria a sus dos empleados - ¿Estáis bien, entonces?

- Claro, jefa - se sonrió House entre trago y trago, mordaz - Estupendamente.

La mujer no le hizo caso y miró a Cameron intentando conseguir una contestación con un poco de cordura.

- Aparte de helados y magullados del golpe... - Suspiró Allison, que no había parado de temblar aún a pesar del calor de las grandes chimeneas del local.

- Pues vámonos al hotel antes de que os pongáis enfermos...

- ¡Aleluya¡Alguien con sentido común...!

Wilson sopló levantándose a la vez que Cuddy y tendiéndole una mano a su compañero.

- Eres imposible ¿sabes? Venga, vamos...

- Eso es muy fácil de decir... - Gruñó House agarrándose a él y poniéndose en pie con dificultad. El oncólogo, que le conocía suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo las cosas no iban bien, le sujetó fuerte con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Y tus pastillas?

- ... Con mi bastón. Bueno. Mi bastón anda ahí fuera partido en dos, y las pastillas andan ahí fuera a saber dónde. Divertido¿eh?

- ¿No podemos darle algo antes de llegar al hotel? - Le preguntó Cameron a la directora mientras miraba a los dos hombres de reojo.

- La gente por aquí tendrá como mucho ibuprofeno, y yo lo más parecido que llevo a unas pastillas es esta bolsa de m&ms - Suspiró Lisa alargándosela al nefrólogo para que la viera.

- No veo que en la bolsa ponga "efecto placebo", Cuddy... ¿Valdrá igual? - Era una burla, pero Gregory estaba tan serio que su mirada azul y su tono podían cortarse con un cuchillo.

Nunca, nunca le iba a perdonar que no le creyera.

James abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada al pensar que lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar la situación. House estaba especialmente sensible en aquél momento y Wilson podía salir igual de escaldado que Cuddy de la conversación, así que se limitó a ayudarle a salir al exterior.

El cambio de temperatura sólo consiguió que Cameron temblara más fuerte.

- ¿Dónde tenéis la moto? - Le preguntó Lisa a su compañera, y ella se la señaló.

- Pero tiene el foco delantero fundido del golpe...

- ¿Y volvisteis a oscuras? Estáis locos...

- Claro, era mejor estar cuerdos y helarnos de frío en mitad de ninguna parte hasta que se hiciera de día - Espetó House ácido, renqueando con Wilson hasta la valla de madera.

Cuddy sopló exasperada e hizo acopio de paciencia.

- Pues yo no voy a conducir sin ver. Es demasiado arriesgado.

- Coge la otra moto - señaló Wilson - Greg y yo iremos en la que no tiene luces justo detrás de ti, siguiendo tu piloto rojo.

- Eso también es peligroso... - Suspiró Lisa con una mano en la cadera, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

El oncólogo miró a Cameron tiritar y luego a su amigo apoyándose cansadamente en la valla y sonrió todo lo cándido que pudo.

- Si no, no es divertido...

Gracias a que uno de los guardas de la estación les encontró al poco de dejar el restaurante llegaron al hotel con menos contratiempos de los esperados. El hombre les había detenido al ver que iban sin luces y les cambió la bombilla fundida después de sermonearles sobre los peligros de la montaña y su increíble falta de juicio.

Después, sin fiarse absolutamente del cuarteto, el guarda hizo lo único que podía hacer; les escoltó de vuelta al hotel, llamando sin piedad ninguna al encargado del garaje en cuanto llegaron.

- Creo que vamos a tener otro sermón... - Le dijo Wilson a Cuddy mientras esperaban a que abrieran las puertas para dejarles pasar.

- Y con razón, que es lo peor... - suspiró ella - Lo mejor será que vayáis subiendo vosotros mientras Cameron y yo les aplacamos. Luego le bajáis la ropa de nieve y por Dios, controla que House no destroce el hotel.

Allison se encogió tras la directora al escucharla al pensar mortificada que iba a tener que disculparse hasta el infinito por volcar la moto, pero se tranquilizó un poco al recordar que no estaría sola y que Cuddy siempre sabía salir de líos como aquél con la piel prácticamente intacta.

Aún así, lo último que quería era tardar más en quitarse aquella ropa y meterse debajo de una manta, pero no sería justo dejar a Lisa sola y House... bueno. Más valía que se tomara cuanto antes sus pastillas, porque Cuddy no podría defenderle siempre y el PPTH no tenía tantos fondos como para pagar todo un hotel.

- Os vemos arriba... Suerte - Wilson se despidió con la mano con la que no sujetaba a su amigo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara tras ellos. Intentó no preocuparse demasiado pensando que Lisa era una mujer de recursos, pero cuando miró a su amigo sólo pudo tragarse un suspiro. House podía ser brillante para muchas cosas pero cuando quería era peor que un crío de preescolar, y todo en su gesto indicaba que aún no se le había pasado la rabieta de antes.

- La de al lado es la habitación de las chicas - comentó abriendo la puerta de la suya - Oops. Me he quedado con su llave... Bueno, ya vendrán a buscarla.

La habitación era grande, amueblada con gusto y con grandes alfombras de rizo sobre las planchas de madera del suelo, baño completo con hidromasaje, sillones y mesa, televisión, mueble-bar, satélite y armario vestidor. El único pequeño, pequeñísimo inconveniente era que era una doble de una cama y que el hotel estaba completo y no podían cambiársela por una de dos.

Greg se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro, sin importarle si la habitación era de un cinco estrellas superior o de una pensión de mala muerte. Se sentía como si un elefante se le hubiera sentado encima durante horas, haciéndole polvo por dentro y por fuera.

- ¡Eh! - escuchó a Wilson decirle desde su maleta - ¿Dónde metiste las pastillas?

- En mi maleta - Le dijo agitando un poco la cabeza, como si no esperara que Wilson se hubiera creído de verdad que las había metido en la suya.

James hizo el cambio de lugar pertinente y las encontró rebuscar demasiado. Agitó el bote naranja y las pastillas saltaron dentro, repicando contra las paredes en un sonido ahogado que House había escuchado miles de veces

- Toma...

El oncólogo se las tiró al regazo e hizo una mueca al verle cogerlas rápidamente con manos torpes, tomándose dos de golpe en un gesto que se había convertido en mecánico de lo habitual que era. Frunció el ceño porque odiaba verle así por unas malditas pastillas y sacó ropa limpia de su maleta para cambiarse.

- Quítate eso, anda - le dijo de espaldas a él quitándose la ropa prestada - Ahora bajaré a dejarla y a traer la que nos dejamos en la taquilla.

Cuando Wilson se volvió, todo vestido, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creerse que House se hubiera tumbado en la cama todo lo largo que era sin quitarse siquiera las botas de nieve.

- House... Tengamos la fiesta en paz... - Le pidió en un suspiro. Sabía que no se lo iba a poner sencillo, que tenía ganas de gresca con él, pero no esperaba aquella forma de rebeldía.

- No me meto con nadie como para no tenerla - Murmuró él rodando de lado porque siempre parecía dolerle menos de costado.

- Vas a mojar la cama.

- ¿Y?

James se pasó una mano por la cara.

Cuddy y Cameron salieron del ascensor sin hablar, pero lo que estuviera pensando cada una se vio truncado de golpe al escuchar jaleo casi al fondo del pasillo.

- Dime que el escándalo no viene de la habitación de al lado de la nuestra - Suspiró Lisa mientras andaban hacia allí, y como era una pregunta retórica Cameron no la contestó. En cualquier caso era sencillo, estando más cerca, distinguir las voces de los dos doctores guerreando.

- ¿Quieres dejar de meterme mano?

- ¡...Eres peor que los críos!

La directora se paró delante de la puerta sin saber muy bien si intentar entrar, llamar u olvidarse de ellos, pero como Wilson tenía sus llaves lo último no era opción. Miró a Cameron, que se sorprendía más a cada imprecación que se hacían, y puso la mano en el pomo imaginándose que con el follón que tenían se habrían olvidado de cerrar.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer el mínimo ruido, y ambas doctoras se quedaron en el umbral al ver a House tumbado en la cama con Wilson prácticamente arrodillado sobre él. Ambos se tenían agarrados, uno del cortavientos ya abierto y otro del jersey de lanilla azulado, y ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltar.

Las miraron al escucharlas tragar aire, y Gregory aprovechó la discusión para quitarse a su amigo de encima de un empujón.

- ¡Serás cafre...! - Le chilló James tras aterrizar en el duro suelo.

- Y tú pesado...

- ¿¿Se puede saber a qué diablos estáis jugando?? - Preguntó Lisa cuando salió de su estupor.

- Se os oía por todo el pasillo - Comentó la inmunóloga apoyándose en la pared, cansada y deseando poder entrar en la habitación para darse una ducha caliente. Vio una mesita cerca de donde estaba y dejó los dos trozos del bastón sobre ella; el tipo que alquilaba las motos había estado a punto de no dejarle siquiera recuperarlos.

A Wilson no le salieron las palabras cuando quiso hablar, y las miró primero a ellas frustrado para luego tragar saliva y volverse a House.

- !Quiere acostarse vestido así! - Le señaló exasperado.

- Acusica.

- Pero¿te has vuelto loco del todo? - Cuddy no se creía lo que oía y contuvo el impulso de ir a quitarle la ropa a la fuerza como parecía haber intentado hacer el oncólogo.

- ¡No! Quiero disfrutar del subidón de vicodina tranquilamente y en silencio ¡gracias! - Exclamó House ya harto de aquella conversación absurda.

James hizo un aspaviento y sopló, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Dejémosle en paz. Cuando haya gruñido suficiente a la almohada se le pasará la tontería...

- Wilson... ¿Tienes nuestras llaves? - Le pidió Cameron viendo que iba a ser mucho más provechoso ir a su habitación que estar allí de pie aguantando las sandeces del nefrólogo.

- Ah... sí, claro - se las dio - Anda, date una ducha caliente o algo... Aún tiritas.

- Sí, sé la chica buena de Jimmy... - Murmuró Greg.

Allison le sonrió a James para darle las gracias y luego se volvió a House con las manos en las caderas.

- A diferencia de ti no le tengo aprecio a la gripe.

- Mejor. Más para mí.

Los tres médicos miraron al techo a un tiempo entre exasperados y resignados de su absoluta cabezonería. Cameron se despidió de ellos y se marchó a intentar quitarse el frío que tenía metido en los huesos con una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza; quedarse a solas con House el tiempo suficiente como para disculparse con él.

- Bueno... Voy con ella. Me parece que va a coger un costipado de los buenos... - Lisa sonrió al ver que Wilson la acompañaba a la puerta.

- ¿Cenamos aquí o en el restaurante?

- No sé... A ver Cameron y el sieso éste qué dicen... Vendremos en un rato¿vale?

- Cerrad la puerta ya tortolitos... Que se escapa el gato - Gruñó el nefrólogo desde dentro, y Cuddy chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que Wilson agitaba la cabeza.

La puerta hizo un pequeño click al cerrar, y el oncólogo se volvió, resuelto. Se quitó el jersey y se lo lanzó a la cabeza al otro doctor de mala gana.

- ¿Has terminado ya de hacer el capullo?

- Baja la voz... Las paredes son finas, tienen oídos...

Aprovechando la postura que tenía sobre la cama Wilson le puso un pie en el costado.

- Si no te levantas te tiraré de la cama - Le dijo empujándole para hacer valer su amenaza.

- Pero qué manía... - House se agarró al somier de la cama con fuerza aún a sabiendas de que no le iba a servir de mucho si su amigo seguía empujando.

- ¿Cómo podrás ser tan cabezón? A ver¿qué interés tienes en costiparte?

- Ninguno. Pero como ya lo estoy lo mismo me da...

- Ahh... ¿Y como estás costipado quieres coger una neumonía¿Es que quieres tener los pulmones a juego con la pierna? - Volvió a empujarle, haciendo más fuerza esta vez. Estaba a punto de volverle boca abajo cuando House le apretó el tobillo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

El oncólogo estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación al sentir el frío a través del calcetín.

- ... Lo que tengo que hacer para no oírte... - Sopló Greg ayudándose de las manos para sentarse por fin en la cama. Como estaba de espaldas Wilson no pudo verle el gesto dolorido cuando las botas de nieve resonaron contra la tarima del suelo, pero la curva de sus hombros lo decía todo. Conteniendo un suspiro, el oncólogo fue hacia él para ayudarle a desnudarse.

- ¿Sabes? Ya sé lo que te pasa... - dijo echando las botas a un lado - Estás echo polvo de tanto divertirte con Cameron... - Se sonrió un poco intentando picarle para que se distrajera.

- Me has pillado. ¡Follar en una motonieve es incomodísimo...! Y en la nieve tampoco me gustó, está fría y mojada¿sabes? - La mirada de House fue tan intensa que Wilson se quedó un momento quieto, temiendo que se lo fuera a comer. Debía dolerle más de lo que pensaba para que estuviera de tan mal humor...

Al verle quitarse el cortavientos con dificultad le miró las manos, que estaban tan sucias como las perneras de sus pantalones, y acabó poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No.

James agarró una de sus manos y siseó por que estaba helada. Fue a cogérsela con las dos para calentársela cuando House se la quitó de golpe, frunciendo el ceño porque su mano era suya y no le había dado permiso para cogérsela.

- Deberías darte una ducha caliente tú también.

- Ni hablar. Bastante molesto es que se calienten por sí solas como para añadir una fuente de calor externo. Prefiero correr el riesgo de que me cortéis las manos, gracias.

- Qué bruto eres... - Murmuró a sabiendas que no movería su postura, como era lo habitual en él. Suspiró y le echó la cabeza atrás sin demasiada delicadeza, mirándole los ojos.

- ¿Y tu pierna?

- La dejé pegada a mí. Sí, ahí sigue - frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza para que le soltara - ¿Ahora te va a dar por preocuparte por mí?

- Siempre me preocupo - le contestó, y alzó las cejas al ver el gesto escéptico de Greg - Oye, que es verdad.

Al ver que continuaba desabrochándose torpemente el peto sin cambiar la mueca, Wilson se le quedó mirando, dolido.

- Que tengamos diferencias de criterio no significa que no me importe, House. Crees que como no hago lo que te interesa en el momento que quieres no me preocupa cómo estés, y no es verdad. Siempre me preocupo y por eso intento buscar la mejor forma de ayudarte aunque tú nunca quieras escuchar nada de lo que digo.

- ¡Anda ¿Será como cuando yo te digo que me duele...?

Las cejas de Wilson formaron una uve en su frente.

- Ya sé que te duele.

Los ojos de House brillaron peligrosamente precediendo a la tormenta que llevaba horas fraguándose.

- Si de verdad lo supieras dejarías de ser tan mojigato y de tocarme los cojones con esa estúpida manía que habéis cogido todos de intentar salvarme - le dijo bruscamente - ¡No lo necesito, joder¡Sólo necesito que deje de dolerme, y eso es lo que no consigue nada así que dejadme en paz de una maldita vez!

El oncólogo se quedó demasiado abrumado para contestar, y sólo acertó a levantarse y a apartarse de él.

- Sí, vete con Cuddy y cuéntale todo lo que te he dicho. Y si quieres ligar con ella cómprale una enciclopedia de medicina para que pueda diagnosticar de verdad a mis pacientes la próxima vez.

- No tienes derecho a insultar su profesionalidad - dijo por fin, sintiendo la sangre alterándose en sus venas - Además de una amiga que te aguanta lo indecible, Cuddy es una buena doctora.

- Mi pierna no opina lo mismo - Le dijo con una mueca sarcástica que consiguió que su amigo rechinara los dientes.

- ¿Preferirías que te hubieran dejado morir¿Es eso? Entonces déjate de mariconadas autodestructivas y de tu papel de mártir y tírate a las vías de un tren o mátate de sobredosis con tus adoradas pastillas, cobarde.

- ¡Ahh sí! Habló Wilson, el que no se equivoca nunca¡el oncólogo prodigio! El que es incapaz de no perderse tras cualquier falda y que adora fustigarse cuando destroza sus matrimonios, poniéndole ojos a la siguiente incauta que pase por su lado a sabiendas de que la partirá el corazón como a las otras.

- ¡Cállate, House! - James apretó una mano queriendo borrar la mueca de su rostro, pero no lo hizo. Nunca, por muy terribles que fueran sus palabras, se consentiría en ponerle la mano encima porque el día que eso sucediera habría roto su amistad para siempre.

Aunque había veces que se preguntaba por qué era a él al único que le importaba.

Gregory House, en cambio, nunca dejaba nada a medias, fuera un caso, una relación o una pelea.

- ¿Tu querida enferma de cáncer se enteró de con cuantas enfermeras te liabas o también a ella la engañaste con tu sonrisa impecable mientras apuñalas por la espalda su confianza¡Qué gran ejemplo de rectitud a seguir¡Qué modelo de vida!

Las miradas de ambos batallaron durante unos instantes y House venció, no por mayor fuerza sino por la capitulación del oncólogo. James se giró y cogió la puerta por no abrirle la cabeza allí mismo.

El portazo retumbó por todo el pasillo, aunque no mucho más q los gritos que habían intercambiado y que las dos doctoras habían escuchado perfectamente.

Cuddy abrió la puerta de su habitación casi con miedo de lo que fuera a encontrarse fuera, pero sólo vio a un hombre exasperado frotándose la cara apoyado en la pared. Seguramente, pensó, la misma escena que habría tras la puerta cerrada de la otra habitación.

Miró atrás, a la cara preocupada de Cameron, y la inmunóloga la hizo un gesto para que fuera. Despacio, muy despacio, Lisa cerró la puerta y anduvo hasta el oncólogo, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó suave apretando su brazo. James se tocó el labio por dentro y sopló al sacar los dedos con sangre - ¿Te ha pegado? - Cuddy alzó la voz inconscientemente, sin creer lo que veía, pero él agitó la cabeza.

- No. Me mordí para no pegarle yo a él, porque al señor no se le puede decir una verdad sin que él te eche en cara otras siete, el cabrón rencoroso...

- Sí que sabe dónde disparar, sí... - la directora frotó su mano contra él queriendo darle ánimos, pues poca cosa más podía hacer... aunque nunca estaba de más preguntar - ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte¿Quieres una copa o algo?

Wilson apoyó la cabeza en la pared y miró al techo de madera del hotel.

- Voy a darme un paseo por abajo y subiré en un rato - puso una mano sobre la suya y la apretó suavemente - ¿Crees que podrías entrar y coger lo que tenemos que devolver para que pueda recuperar mi ropa?

Cuddy alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendida por su petición, pero asintió.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Entro con el látigo y te lo traigo en un momento.

Él rió entre dientes un poco, cansado, y abriéndola la puerta la invitó a pasar a la habitación.

Con el mejor gesto neutro y la lengua afilada por si había que usarla, Lisa cubrió la entrada y se quedó a un paso del dormitorio.

- Voy a pasar - Dijo, y al no recibir respuesta continuó su camino. Un vistazo rápido situó a House sentándose en la cama con su iPod en la mano. Aún llevaba la camiseta de Superman pero había cambiado el peto de nieve por los pantalones del pijama.

- Deja de ponerme esa cara - le dijo mientras recogía la ropa de Wilson - Vas a horadar la pared detrás mía.

- No tengo otra - Murmuró él colocándose los cascos. Cuando empezó a sonar _I don't want to miss a thing_, de Aerosmith, maldijo en voz baja la bromita de Cameron de cambiarle sus canciones.

- Claro que la tienes - Lisa le miró con el ceño fruncido - Pero es más fácil poner cara de perro que aceptar que eres un capullo y pedirle perdón a tu mejor amigo. A tu único amigo - Se corrigió alzando las cejas y recogiendo también su ropa.

La directora no volvió a recibir respuesta, y salió de la habitación cerrando tras ella.

- No te he oído restallar el látigo... - Comentó James cogiéndole las cosas de las manos.

- No ha hecho falta. Está suave como un guante.

El oncólogo quiso sonreírse, pero sólo le salió un suspiro.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres una copa o algo?

- Nah... gracias, Lisa. Mejor después de cenar. En serio, vuelvo en un rato. Id pensando dónde y qué queréis comer...

Ciertamente hubiera sido más agradable haber visitado el restaurante, pero el servicio de habitaciones se había asegurado de que no les faltara de nada; Era el privilegio de ser buenos pagadores.

Las dos mujeres se situaron entre los doctores para no favorecer más peleas innecesarias pero House parecía haber colgado el hacha de guerra y como Wilson simplemente no quería hablar del tema se dedicaba a halagar al magnífico cocinero.

_A Wilson siempre se le han dado mucho mejor las conversaciones triviales que a House_, pensó Cameron repitiendo plato de sopa. La carne tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero el caldo caliente era lo mejor que podía tomar después de tanto tiempo en el frío.

No pudo evitar sonreírse un poco cuando su jefe pareció pensar lo mismo que ella y no tocó el segundo plato.

- Aún es pronto - Comentó Cuddy una vez terminaron la tensa pero tranquila cena - ¿Alguien quiere una copa?

Tal y como prometiera Wilson aceptó, aunque Allison declinó cortésmente.

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a la cama, estoy hecha polvo... - Comentó con un suspiro. Cuando reprimió un fuerte estornudo, Lisa y James se miraron; su aventura en la nieve iba a dar que hablar, seguro.

- Pues hala, todos fuera.

Los tres se volvieron a mirar a Gregory. Era lo primero que había dicho desde que se juntaran para cenar, pero en el gesto del nefrólogo todo era ilegible excepto las líneas de cansancio que le endurecían el rostro.

- ¿Qué...? - Preguntó, y girando los ojos al techo sopló - ¿Serían vuesas merceces tan amables de retirarse para concederle descanso a esta pobre alma de Dios?

Lisa sonrió.

- Si nos lo pides así...

Con la eficiencia de haber trabajado en equipo en innumerables ocasiones recogieron todo en tiempo record, dejando el carrito fuera para que lo recogieran en el cambio de turno. Wilson se caló el jersey azulado de nuevo, no queriendo cometer de nuevo el error de bajar en mangas de camisa, y el trío se acercó a la puerta.

Es mi oportunidad..., pensó Cameron apartando el abotargamiento que trataba de ganarla. No tenía las menores ganas de tener una discusión con él, y menos a sabiendas de que la despellejaría viva después de lo de Wilson, pero podía ser la única vez que le tuviera a solas... No podía desaprovecharla.

Se llevó una mano a una oreja y se quitó un pendiente disimuladamente, dejándolo resbalar por dentro del cuello vuelto de su jersey.

- Ah... Creo que se me ha caído un pendiente - Dijo haciéndose la sorprendida.

- ¿No se te caería en la nieve? - La preguntó Cuddy, y ella agitó la cabeza.

- No... me los puse después de ducharme... - La inmunóloga se agachó junto a la mesa y se puso a buscar, y cuando Lisa se agachó con ella la pidió por favor que se fueran, que no era importante y que se marcharía enseguida.

La directora la miró con el ceño fruncido un momento, y pareció entender que fuera lo que fuera lo que se proponía, quería quedarse a solas con House. La miró alzando las cejas en una muda pregunta de "¿sabes lo que haces?", y Cameron asintió suavemente sin dejar de buscar.

- Bueno... pues me llevo al oncólogo a que le de el aire, no sea que luego se me queje de que hago tratos preferentes a otros empleados... - Cuddy se volvió con una risita maliciosa, y James agitó la cabeza sonriéndose un poco.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, House se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras Allison, agachada de espaldas a él, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba por las palabras aún no dichas.

- ¿House...? - comenzó, un poco insegura haciendo figuras con los dedos en el pelo de la alfombra - Sobre antes... No sé muy bien cómo...

- Cameron, vete a la cama - La cortó, aunque el tono no le salió tan brusco como habría querido. Al escucharla estornudar otra vez le tiró un paquete del cleenex de la mesilla y la inmunóloga lo recogió, sorprendida.

- Gracias - murmuró sacando uno y volviéndose a mirarle para buscar su mirada azul. Se sonrió un poco al verle encogerse de hombros y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que se frotaba los ojos ausentemente en una muestra de debilidad que se había prohibido ante los otros doctores.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Tan bien como vas tú - le respondió arqueando un poco las cejas - ¿No te ibas a dormir?

Cameron se humedeció los labios, pensativa por unos momentos y se buscó el pendiente perdido en el jersey.

- Oh... Parece que ya he encontrado lo que buscaba... - Se lo enseñó alzando un poco las cejas y se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyándose en la mesa. A pesar de ser la ocasión perfecta el momento no podía ser menos inoportuno. Además, no era capaz de obligarle a mantener aquella conversación cuando era tan obvio que él la estaba pidiendo cuartel, simplemente no podía negárselo si la miraba tan derrotado.

Sólo espero que nunca me mire así por sus pastillas o me moriré, pensó sonriéndole un poco, simpatizando con su cansancio.

- Pues... Descansa.

No bien cerró Cameron la puerta, House se metió en la cama camiseta de Superman y todo y apagó la luz.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Wilson y Cuddy se despidieron en el hall. Aquellas horas de charla y copas habían conseguido hacerle olvidar su enfado, que regresó a modo de frustración en cuanto vio a Gregory echo un ovillo en un lateral de la cama.

_Pues no pienso dormir en el suelo...,_ pensó frunciendo el ceño, _Bastante que sólo enciendo la luz del baño..._

El edredón de pluma no hizo más que frufru cuando se metió debajo. La cama estaba agradablemente caliente y de sábanas suaves, y eso era una bendición después del frío que había estado aguantando todo el día.

La almohada de altura perfecta y el calorcito hubieran transportado al oncólogo al mundo onírico en cuestión de segundos si House no hubiera tenido el sueño tan inquieto.

No daba patadas ni hablaba, pero aquél revolverse casi constante hacía que fuera incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Varias veces pasó por su cabeza el darle con la almohada para despertarle y que se estuviera quieto de una vez, pero siempre le podía su parte buena. Eso, y que al pensamiento solía precederle un estado de inactividad por parte de House que le hacía plantearse si realmente no estaría pensándolo en alto.

James terminó por sumirse en un ligero duermevela cuando su amigo pareció coger la postura, para despertarse del todo una vez más al sentir que se sentaba en la cama.

En un principio ni se molestó en abrir los ojos, harto de él como estaba porque ni siquiera le dejaba dormir en paz, pero incluso dio un respingo cuando a un golpe sordo le siguieron varias arcadas.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharle echar lo poco que había cenado.

Tras aquello lo único que rasgó el silencio de cuando en cuando fue su respiración entrecortada lanzando punzadas contra la conciencia de Wilson. No quería ir a buscarle porque sabía que le recibiría con cajas destempladas, con su maldito orgullo y autosuficiencia y porque, maldita sea, no se lo merecía. No se merecía que estuviera pendiente de él para que luego le tratara peor que a un perro pulgoso.

Cuando hubieron pasado veinte minutos de reloj de constante batalla moral, James se gruñó internamente por perder siempre contra sí mismo. A la poca luz que entraba por la venta vio recortarse su silueta contra el lateral de la cama, y reptó hasta allí por dentro del edredón, tan sigiloso como le fue posible.

Sacando una mano fuera de la cama encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche. House estaba sentado encogido contra la cama, la mano derecha sobre su pierna y la otra sujetando la papelera donde había devuelto.

- Métete en la cama, anda - Le dijo con un suspiro que le salió del alma.

- Si me muevo volveré a echarla...

- Si tienes que echarla, la echarás te muevas o no. Vamos, no puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche, fuera hay... hay grados negativos y el edredón está calentito...

El murmullo que fue la respuesta del nefrólogo se amortiguó aún más con unos golpecitos en la puerta. Wilson frunció un poco el ceño y salió de la cama para abrir a Cuddy.

La directora hizo un aspaviento.

- Siento despertaros pero... ¿Tenéis algo contra la fiebre? Cameron está... - Lisa dejó de hablar de pronto cuando vio una parte de House por detrás de la cama en vez de encima. Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego miró a Wilson - ¿Problemas?

- Parecidos a los tuyos, seguro... - suspiró el oncólogo - Pasa, te daré algo para Allison..

Mientras Wilson buscaba por su maleta, la doctora se agachó junto a House y le puso una mano en la frente.

- Ahí tienes la gripe que querías... y en tiempo record, sí señor - Le dijo sonriéndose un poco. House la miró fatal, pero en su estado daba más pena que otra cosa y Lisa le revolvió un poco el pelo canoso como si fuera un crío.


	5. Chapter 5

Sólo hacía un par de horas que había amanecido y por trigésima vez, Wilson salió al pasillo del hotel para encontrarse con Cuddy. La doctora ya llevaba la ropa adecuada para la convención y se le quedó mirando al verle en vaqueros y jersey.

- No tengo otra cosa - se disculpó - No pensaba tener que usar traje aquí...

Lisa hizo un aspaviento para quitarle importancia a su ropa, aunque su gesto parecía preocupado.

- ¿seguro que será buena idea? - Le preguntó echando un vistazo a la habitación de los dos médicos. Desde donde estaban a penas podía ver una forma recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, donde Wilson le había colocado.

- Conseguí que se durmiera hace un rato - suspiró el oncólogo - Tiene algo de fiebre, pero en general está mejor que Cameron.

- Si no tenemos en cuenta que echa todo lo que toma y que le dolerá la pierna a rabiar cuando se despierte, claro...

- Sí... Pero cuando eso le pasa en el hospital sigue atendiendo pacientes, así que podrá cuidar de ella si la fiebre la sube demasiado.

La expresión irónica de la directora hacia el final de su frase le hizo sonreírse un poco.

- Bueno... Que sea un gilipollas rabioso con algunos no implica que sea un ogro con todo el mundo... - Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lisa se apoyó en la pared junto a él. Estaba tan cansada del día anterior y de la noche que iba a tener que esforzarse por no quedarse dormida en las charlas.

- No se ha disculpado¿verdad?

James miró al techo y se tragó un suspiro, arqueando las cejas.

- No, claro que no...

- Algún día te vas a cansar, James, y entonces se derrumbará el mundo.

El médico giró los ojos para mirarle. Cuddy no parecía mirar a ninguna parte en especial y tenía la expresión serena de quien dice una verdad triste e irrefutable.

- Siempre consigo acordarme a tiempo de cómo es en realidad - Dijo intentando una sonrisa, aunque no le salió.

Cuddy suspiró, simpatizando con su amigo.

- ¿Los dejamos en tu cuarto o en el mío? - Le dijo haciendo referencia a los enfermos.

- En el mío. Y más vale que cuando House se despierte Cameron ya esté en la cama y nosotros lejos de aquí...

Greg House no era un hombre que se caracterizara por tener dulces sueños, así que a pesar de encontrarse como si le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima agradeció el estar despierto.

Se movió apretando los ojos y se estiró despacio como siempre, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama hasta que su brazo chocó contra algo que se quejó.

- Lo siento... - Murmuró pensando que sería Wilson, pero una voz totalmente diferente le hizo abrir los ojos.

Una sensación muy curiosa aunque no desconocida le asaltó. Estaba colocado. No tanto como para estar literalmente en otro mundo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que todo fuera más despacio de lo normal.

- Mmm... ¿Qué...? - Cameron rodó hacia el lado del que le había venido el golpe y abrió los ojos febriles para encontrarse los de House mirarla como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¿Qué... Qué haces en mi cama...? - Acertó a preguntar el médico. No recordaba de la noche anterior apenas nada a partir de que Cameron se fuera de la habitación.

_Porque se fue¿verdad...?_

- ...Déjame quedarme por favor... - Murmuró cerrando los ojos, exhausta. Apenas se le veían los ojos y el pelo fuera del edredón.

El nefrólogo la miró hacerse un ovillo bajo la ropa y siguió planteándose cómo había llegado ella allí, cómo no se había dado cuenta y dónde estaban los dos que faltaban.

_¿En el otro cuarto?_ pensó al cabo de unos minutos. Su parte curiosa y morbosa le impulsó a querer levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo le dijo que no a la vez.

Tragó saliva penosamente y cerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta, resbalando sin querer en el sopor una vez más... hasta que Cameron le despertó.

- House... - Tosió con voz rasposa, alargando un poco una mano para empujarle suavemente.

- ¿Qué...?

- ... Tengo frío...

Gregory suspiró y le entró tos, teniendo que sentarse por completo en la cama para conseguir respirar. Debían haberse dormido al menos otra hora más, porque la nebulosa de su mente se había disipado bastante.

- ¡No me destapes...! - Exclamó la doctora estirando hacia ella del edredón, y House se llevó una mano a las sienes. Las frotó despacio intentando imaginar que hacía lo mismo con el resto del cuerpo que dolía, que era la mayoría.

Dios, cómo odiaba estar enfermo.

- House...

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga...? Tienes fiebre - Gruñó aclarándose un poco la garganta. El edredón se agitó un poco y pensó que Cameron suspiraba muy fuerte cuando quería, pero al siguiente movimiento las neuronas del nefrólogo le hicieron pensar que aquello no podía ser normal.

Se giró hacia ella, mascullando una maldición cuando su pierna se quejó por el apoyo, y la rodó contra su voluntad hasta dejarla boca arriba. Entonces puso una mano sobre su frente y acto seguido, la destapó.

La indignación hizo que tratara de gritarle, pero un acceso de tos hizo que la doctora se doblara sobre sus rodillas, rodando de costado hacia él.

Estaba tan encogida que House por un momento pensó que tal vez tenía goma espuma en lugar de vértebras, pero desechando cualquier pensamiento absurdo alargó el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche y buscó el termómetro sin perderla de vista.

Su mano chocó contra el bote de vicodina, tan familiar contra sus dedos, y lo cogió sin pensárselo dos veces junto a lo que había ido a buscar.

Cameron jadeaba tras tanto toser y estaba a punto de conseguir taparse otra vez cuando Greg se lo impidió.

- ... ¡Tengo frío...! - Gimió peleando débilmente contra él.

- Tapándote no te bajará la fiebre... - murmuró - Estate quieta un momento - Le abrió un poco la chaqueta del pijama y le puso el termómetro bajo el brazo. Consciente al fin de que no estaba haciendo aquello por fastidiarla, Allison le miró, tiritando bajo las manos que le sujetaban.

- ... Tienes mala cara... - Le dijo, las mejillas encendidas por la fiebre.

- Mira quien fue a hablar... - Murmuró tomándose un par de pastillas y dejándose el bote cerca, a sabiendas de que tendría que tomarse otra a no mucho tardar; Su pierna había sido tan amable de aguardar hasta que estuviera más despierto para comenzar a insistir en sus quejas. El dolor era difuso y radiado hasta el abdomen, incómodo en cualquier postura, pero lo peor eran los calambres. Los conocía bien, solían visitarle sobre todo cuando forzaba la pierna más de la cuenta, y lo del día anterior sobrepasaba con creces el verbo forzar.

Suponía que recordaba poco de la noche anterior no solo por la fiebre sino porque Wilson debió drogarle de lo lindo. Eso explicaría por qué pudo dormir algo y por qué no estaba en ese instante retorciéndose de dolor por la cama.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera cuestión de tiempo.

Cameron suspiró suavemente e hizo una mueca al tragar saliva. Le dolía la garganta a rabiar.

El pitido del termómetro electrónico la sobresaltó un poco, y apartó la mirada cuando el nefrólogo se lo quitó.

- ¿Por qué... estás ahí sentado? - Le preguntó carraspeando un poco y viendo las estrellas al hacerlo.

House miró el termómetro y respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Porque soy así de especialito. Son 39,5. Creo que vas a estar un poco destapada hasta que - tosió un par de veces y se recostó en las almohadas - te toque tomar ibuprofeno ...

- ¿Y eso cuando es...? - La inmunóloga era un ovillo tembloroso en la mitad de la cama.

Perezosamente, House miró su reloj y se sorprendió de ver lo tarde que era. Al parecer, llevaban durmiendo más horas de las que había imaginado.

- Supongo que ya.

- Pero tendré que comer algo...

Greg cerró los ojos un momento ante la mera idea de llevarse algo a la boca y le alcanzó el teléfono de la mesilla, tirándoselo junto a la cara.

- Sírvete.

- Podrías llamar tú...

- ¿Quién quiere comer?

Cameron cogió el teléfono, frustrada, y se sentó en la cama. Tiritando y mareada por la fiebre, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ... ¿A partir de la una cobran por ser mínimamente amable?

- No, pero no tengo ganas de serlo más. Gasté toda mi amabilidad con el termómetro.

- ¿Vas a querer algo? - Preguntó secamente, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama hecha un ovillo.

- No.

Sin mirarle, la doctora llamó a recepción y pidió una sopa bien caliente como la que tomaron la noche anterior. No tenía especialmente hambre tampoco pero sabía que necesitaba comer no sólo para las medicinas, sino para recuperarse antes.

Después le tiró el teléfono al regazo y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho todo lo que pudo para intentar que el calor no se fuera.

Era absurdo guardar calor con esa fiebre, pero el frío que tenía la hacía encogerse de todas formas.

House se lo quitó de encima deliberadamente despacio y lo colocó en su sitio. No es algo que hubiera hecho en otra circunstancia, pero habitualmente tampoco estaba en la misma cama que Cameron.

Aprovechando el viaje de su mano a la mesilla cogió un paquete de pañuelos y se limpió la nariz ruidosamente, tirándole el paquete a ella después.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Allison sacó un cleenex y se limpió también, sin mirarle.

- Andando - Le dijo con una tos. Si no le doliera todo del golpe y del costipado intentaría olvidar sus malas formas, pero no estaba de humor.

- ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que habías inventado el teletransporte...

- No me he acostado contigo, si es lo que preguntas - Sopló intentando que su voz no vacilara a pesar de los escalofríos y el apuro que le daba una frase así.

- Así que te trajeron aquí para que nos hiciéramos compañía, qué encantadores... - Greg se cambió de postura apretando los dientes y la mano sobre el muslo - No podíamos haber ido a la playa...

Cameron consiguió sonreírse un poco al verle casi hacer un puchero.

- Hubiera pasado cualquier otra cosa... Motos de agua, medusas... - de pronto metió la cabeza entre los brazos del escalofrío que la recorrió - House...

- Si pudiera hacer algo lo habría hecho hace rato para que me dejaras en paz... - Gruñó el doctor frotándose los ojos ausentemente.

La puerta sonó pocos minutos después, y el servicio de habitaciones entró con un carrito y la sopa que había pedido la inmunóloga. Al ver las caras que ambos traían, el botones les recordó que estaban allí para ayudarles con lo que fuera menester, que llamaran a recepción si necesitaban algo.

Por supuesto, House le indicó dónde quedaba la puerta para que se marchara.

Allison suspiró un poco sentándose despacio en la cama para no marearse; no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para regañarle. Destapó la sopera y un aroma delicioso llenó el aire, o al menos ella supuso que lo hacía porque no olía nada con la nariz tapada. El cacillo la tembló en la mano varias veces, pero consiguió echarse en el plato sin que se derramara.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres? - Le preguntó de nuevo mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro. House no estaba vuelto hacia ella, pero aún así podía ver su gesto de desagrado. Agitó un poco la cabeza y sopló la sopa. Sabía a poco, pero el reguero de calorcillo que le bajó por el cuerpo era agradable.

Greg se sentó en la cama. Le latía el corazón deprisa, retumbando en la boca del estómago, y cerró los ojos deseando estar tan costipado como Cameron para no oler nada. Tragó saliva. Intentó calmarse respirando despacio. Agarró la ropa de la cama e intentó distraerse mirando a otro lado, pero el sonido de la cuchara se le clavaba en las sienes.

El estómago se le encogió sin avisar y se llevó la mano a la boca al tiempo que se ponía de pie, pero no llegó al baño. Las rodillas le flaquearon cuando un puñal invisible pareció atravesarle el muslo al apoyar la pierna y cayó de rodillas. Su mente no tuvo tiempo de mandarle a calmar el dolor porque su estómago estaba el primero en la lista de prioridades.

Por suerte para el suelo, la papelera seguía en el mismo lugar que la noche pasada.

Cameron dejó caer la cuchara en el plato al escucharle primero caer y luego las arcadas que le sacudían entero; no tenía nada que echar.

Toda la habitación giró al mismo tiempo cuando se volvió de golpe hacia él. Tragó aire y cerró los ojos intentando no sucumbir al vértigo, agarrando el edredón y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y que no le dieran nauseas.

- ¿House...¿Estás bien...? - Le preguntó un poco insegura de como sonaría su voz, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

- ...Lo estaré cuando te tomes la puta sopa... - Greg echó la cabeza atrás y taladró el techo con la mirada como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males. Las arcadas habían cesado pero el dolor del calambre le hacía jadear. Tosía casi al tiempo, siseando a veces entre los dientes apretados.

Cameron tomó un par de respiraciones profundas intentando prepararse para mirar al mundo, y dio un respingo cuando al poco House pateó la mesilla de noche con fuerza.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir torturándome? – Le imprecó medio encogido contra la cama como la noche anterior. Intentaba mantener su estómago a raya, pero el dolor que se radiaba desde la pierna no ayudaba para nada. Apretó los dientes. Era malo, pero sería aún peor si no conseguía mantener la vicodina dentro hasta que hiciera su efecto.

_Mierda de motos, de nieve y de toda esta puta idea del demonio_ pensó aguantándose las ganas de patear de nuevo la mesa por no moverse más. Vio a la inmunóloga lidiar con sus propios problemas, pero un House miserable y dolorido era el House más egoísta de todos los que podía ser.

- ¡Por amor de Dios...¿Voy a tener que ir yo a tirar esa mierda por el water...?

Allison agarró el plato y vació lo que aún quedaba dentro en la sopera, tapándola después más bruscamente de lo que habría querido. El metal pareció repicar contra todos sus huesos y se encogió, tragándose un gemido.

El mundo era un desastre de colores borrosos.

- ¡¿Ya estás contento...?! - Exclamó hecha una bola sobre la cama. Dios, sólo quería tumbarse y morir hasta que le bajara la fiebre. No tenía fuerzas para pelearse con House... ¿Por qué él se empeñaba en discutir y jalear?

La respuesta del nefrólogo no fue más que un gruñido, pero valió más que mil palabras. Intentó levantarse y volver a la cama porque estaba helado e incómodo en el suelo, y todo su cuerpo echó de menos al momento la ayuda de Wilson.

El oncólogo le había sujetado a sus hombros y le había metido en la cama. Tenía la sensación de que incluso le había arropado, pero no recordaba demasiado. Podría haber sido Cuddy.

Se agarró al edredón y echó el peso del cuerpo sobre el brazo para levantarse, apoyándose en la pierna buena y dejándose caer en la cama con un quejido. Cameron protestó suavemente por el movimiento del colchón, pero abrió los ojos al sonido desagradable de más arcadas.

El alma se le fue a los pies al verle convulsionar vencido hacia delante, y se arrastró hacia él. Si algo no toleraba Allison era el sufrimiento de los demás, y menos si podía considerarse parcialmente responsable por él.

La cabeza embotada y los escalofríos no la dejaban pensar con claridad, pero creyó que House no apreciaría un intento de consuelo físico así que se dejó caer a su lado y se encogió. No podía evitar mirarle y desear que se sintiera menos miserable que el aspecto que ofrecía.

- Lo siento... - Murmuró sin apartar los ojos de sus manos.

- Como si eso arreglara algo... - tragó con una mueca; la boca le sabía a bilis y era asqueroso - Quita de ahí - Gruñó dándole un golpecito en un hombro.

Cameron rodó a un lado, haciéndole espacio para que pudiera estirarse, y al ver el carrito le preguntó si quería agua.

- No. Y tómate tus putas pastillas - Las cogió de la mesilla y se las tiró antes de agarrarse la pierna para trepar a la cama. Ella sacó el ibuprofeno con las manos temblorosas y se sirvió agua intentando hacer como si no le escuchara resentirse de los movimientos.

Cuando supo que hubo conseguido su propósito se volvió despacio y le tendió el vaso con agua. Sudaba, y parecía asesinar a la pared de la habitación con la mirada.

- Tienes que beber... - Casi le pidió, y House le quitó el vaso de las manos. Dudó al llevárselo a la boca, pero le dio un trago tentativo. El agua le bajó hasta el estómago como si cayera desde mil metros y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla con una mueca.

Allison le miró con cara preocupada antes de dejarse caer sobre su almohada, derrotada.

- Pide agua con limón. Acuarius. Algo. Tienes que beber... - Repitió encogiéndose. El nefrólogo resopló.

- Creo que también tengo el título de médico, gracias - Recostado en las almohadas, se apretó el puente de la nariz casi a la altura de los ojos intentando no hacer tanta fuerza como la mano que tenía sobre el muslo. Unos momentos después cogía el teléfono y llamaba a recepción para que le subieran Acuarius de naranja y algo con metoclopramida.  
Si no asentaba pronto el estómago para no echar la vicodina, cuando volvieran Wilson y Cuddy no quedaría títere con cabeza en la habitación.

- ¿Te... has puesto el termómetro...? - La doctora se estaba quedando dormida en contra de su voluntad, y aun exhausta por la fiebre intentaba taparse. En un arrebato, Gregory agarró el edredón y se lo echó a los dos por encima de malas maneras, pero ella no se quejó.

- No, y no voy a hacerlo - Cameron dio un tirón a la ropa y le dejó medio destapado - Desde luego duermes sola¿eh? - Gruñó reclamando de otro tirón lo que era suyo.

- Lo siento... - murmuró ella contra la almohada - House... quédate cerca...

- A correr por la nieve me voy a ir, no te jode... - se pasó una mano por la cara, revolviéndose un poco el pelo que se le pegaba a la frente del sudor - Duérmete y no me pegues patadas, ni me empujes ni me chilles y seguro que seguiré aquí luego.

- No necesito una camisa... de fuerza para... dormir...

La respiración de la mujer, aunque por la boca, se volvió acompasada, signo de que había sucumbido al cansancio y al ibuprofeno . House se alegró de no tener que seguir hablando y miró un momento al techo antes de volverse hacia la mesilla.

Alargó el brazo y cogió la vicodina, y también el iPod que dejó ahí la noche anterior. La música siempre le servía de distracción, y por una vez agradeció que las canciones no fueran muy estridentes.

El servicio de habitaciones consiguió que Cameron se revolviera inquieta en la cama, pero no llegó a despertarla, y cuando el tipo se marchó Greg pasó una de las nuevas pastillas con un trago de Acuarius. Encogió la pierna buena, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa larga y tediosa de enumerar para que le entretuviera con la música.

Cuando la doctora se despertó estaba hecha un ovillo a un lado de la cama, tapada hasta la nariz. Cansada de boquear para respirar quiso pañuelos, pero desorientada como estaba alargó un brazo hacia donde estaba la mesilla de noche en su casa. Su mano, obviamente, no salió al exterior bajo el edredón como pensaba.

Se estiró un poco más, esperando el frío de fuera en cualquier momento, pero lo que tocaron sus dedos era cálido y firme aunque con una forma extraña bajo la tela. Frunció el ceño al palpar un valle con altibajos y dio un respingo de pronto cuando le agarraron la muñeca con fuerza.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Exclamó incorporándose sobre un codo, sobresaltada y confusa. La boca se le secó al ver al nefrólogo mirarla como si le hubiera abofeteado.

House apartó la mirada de golpe y la soltó, frotándose la pierna donde Allison le había tocado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la mujer no mudaba su expresión de sorpresa y echó la cabeza atrás tragándose un suspiro.

No había conseguido dormir como tal, aunque cuando la vicodina hizo por fin su efecto la música y la hidrocodona le acunaron en un duermevela. Si no hubiera estado perdido en aquella nube nunca habría dado tiempo a que Allison se espantara con la cicatriz.

- Lo... yo...

- Ya. - Tragó saliva al ver que Cameron estaba tan abrumada que no encontraba qué decir, y se quitó los cascos. Si algo odiaba más que estar enfermo era no ser perfecto, y hacía años que distaba mucho de serlo.

- Lo siento... No me di cuenta... Estaba medio dormida...

- Da igual.

- No te he hecho daño¿verdad?

- No.

La inmunóloga bajó la mirada, mortificada por la expresión que se le había quedado, como si tocándole hubiera cometido un sacrilegio o algo peor.

_Primero le besas y ahora esto... Dios mío, vas a conseguir que nos odie de verdad..._

Por los cascos en su regazo murmuraba alguna canción y Greg apagó el iPod, sumiéndolos en el silencio absoluto.

- ... Te ha bajado la fiebre - Comentó al rato sin mirarla, y Allison se volvió a por el termómetro.

- No me he tomado la temperatura aún... - casi murmuró poniéndoselo torpemente, y ninguno volvió a decir más hasta que confirmó sus palabras - Sí... sí me ha bajado - se lo echó al regazo por si quería ponérselo también - Parece que estás mejor...

- Conseguí que la vicodina se quedara dentro - Se encogió un poco de hombros, jugueteando con los cascos.

- Oye... Lo siento, de verdad. No... No imaginaba que incomodara tanto que alguien...

- Cállate, Cameron - Gruñó cerrando los ojos, no queriendo entrar en aquella conversación. De pronto dio un respingo al sentir su mano pequeña sobre su muslo.

Allison supo que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte cuando una de sus manos desapareció bajo el edredón.

- No es tan terrible - Dijo rápidamente, nerviosa, esperando un manotazo y desde luego cualquier bordería, pero nada sucedió. Le miró alzando las cejas, incrédula, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró casi de golpe al sentir su mano sobre la suya moviéndola sobre la cicatriz. Tragó saliva sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar y haciéndose una idea mental de lo que era no tener un músculo. Sintió un espasmo bajo sus dedos y cerró los ojos cuando se venció hacia delante de golpe y le apretó la mano con fuerza sobre la pierna.

Dolor. Dolor físico, real. Y estaba compartiéndolo con ella.

Los ojos se le humedecieron.

Greg le apartó la mano despacio cuando el dolor remitió minutos después, y la miró. Durante unos instantes Cameron continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió y le sonrió. No había desagrado en su mirada, sino aquél brillo de amor que a veces era incapaz de ocultar.

House volvió la cabeza y le dio un trago al Acuarius de naranja, necesitado de esconderse de alguna manera de ella.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado el iPod? - Preguntó Allison cambiando de tema radicalmente para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

- Horrible - mintió secándose la frente perlada en sudor - Con esas canciones que metiste...

- Y dale con que fui yo...

- Claro que fuiste tú. Esas baladas llevan tu marca de identidad. Pone "Cameron" en el nombre de cada una.

Ella empezó a reírse y acabó tosiendo hecha un ovillo a su lado, sintiendo que se le iba a hacer un agujero en la garganta de un momento a otro.

- Esto te pasa por borrar mis ocho gigas de música gloriosa. Dios siempre castiga a los malos - Le dijo el nefrólogo con toda la seriedad del mundo pero tirando un poco del edredón hacia arriba para taparles mejor.

Después que Cameron consiguiera normalizar su respiración, se levantó de la cama. Estaba débil por la fiebre, pero el mundo no se movía como horas atrás y tenía que aprovecharlo para ir al baño. Al pasar junto a las maletas de los doctores se le vino a la mente algo que tenía guardado en la suya, algo que había comprado poco antes de que Cuddy le dijera que irían a la nieve con ellos.

Contuvo el impulso de girarse a mirar al nefrólogo. No sabía cómo iba a dárselo pero tenía que hacerlo. Quizá si lo hacía cuando aclararan lo del beso no la odiara tanto...

Si House notó que algo la preocupaba cuando volvió a la cama no dio señales de ello y en su lugar le pidió el mando a distancia de la televisión del cuarto. El dolor amenazaba con volver de nuevo, y necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa que no hiciera que Allison se convirtiera en una bola de ansiedad por su bienestar.

- Seguro que te sabes la programación de la mitad de los canales... - Medio sonrió la doctora dejándose caer sobre la cama y resbalando bajo el edredón. No se había dejado pensar que estaba compartiendo cama con su jefe, que les separaban poco más que unos centímetros, pero al volver a su lado no podía ignorarlo más. Se encogió bajo el edredón sintiendo que se sonrojaba, pero intentó mirar a la tele recién encendida.

- No echarán Hospital General... - Murmuró Greg frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía zapping por la parabólica. Tenía en el regazo el bote de vicodina e intentaba no mirarlo, aunque cada vez que se revolvía bajo la ropa las pastillas repicaban ahogadas contra el plástico.

- No sé cómo te puede gustar eso...

- Eh. Que es una gran serie.

- Sí... Seguro que te gustaría que pasara lo mismo en el Plainsboro¿a que sí?

- Hombre... tenemos a Wilson y sus enfermeras... Y las tetas de la mayoría no rivalizan con las de Cuddy.

- No creo que sean tan lascivas - Ella frunció el ceño un poco escandalizada, y House arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Las tetas de Cuddy?

- ¡No! - exclamó, y tosió un poco, encogiendo las piernas - Me refería a las enfermeras... Esos uniformes que llevan no son normales. Están diseñados para dominar subliminalmente al sexo masculino.

- Bendita dominación - House miró al techo - El hospital sería mucho más interesante si fuerais todas así... - Hizo zapping un rato más, pero lo más interesante que ponían era Monk, así que ambos médicos se pusieron lo más cómodos que pudieron para ver la serie.

Cameron sonrió un poco, haciendo esfuerzos por no quedarse dormida. Monk siempre le había recordado vagamente a House, aunque el pensamiento de que ella pudiera ser Sharona siempre le hacía temblar.

- Aw, claro que el asesino es el tipo en coma¿quién si no? - Se quejó el doctor un poco frustrado al ver que los policías no creían a Adrian. La sonrisa de ella se hizo un poco más amplia, y la pesadez de sus párpados más difícil de vencer.

El episodio estaba en pleno apogeo de la explicación del caso cuando Greg sintió un peso en su hombro; Cameron se había quedado dormida y su cabeza había rodado por la almohada hasta él. Miró al techo, se pasó una mano por la cara e intentó no morderse.

_De acuerdo, no la despertaré. Por ahora y sólo porque no me de la coña. Cuando se me duerma el brazo será otro cantar... _Hizo una mueca involuntariamente al sentir un espasmo, y se frotó la pierna con la palma abierta. _Eso si no la despierto antes por causas mayores..._

Con los cascos en los oídos, House no sintió la puerta abrirse hasta que Wilson y Cuddy estuvieron en mitad de la habitación. Controló en el último segundo el instinto de lanzar a Cameron volando de su lado e intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerse el dormido.

Lisa no había podido evitar una sonrisita al verles tan juntos, y el oncólogo le sacó del trance susurrando cerca de ella:

- Deberíamos llevar a Cameron a vuestra habitación.

- ¿No es mejor dejarles dormir otro poco? - Susurró ella también, y James agitó la cabeza. House estaba despierto pero intentando engañarles para ahorrarse la vergüenza de que Cameron durmiera sobre su hombro, se jugaba un brazo. No lo sabía porque fuera más listo que Cuddy, sino porque conocía a House como la palma de su mano y los gestos del nefrólogo le decían que le dolía la pierna, y nunca era capaz de dormir cuando eso pasaba.

- No seas mala. Se morirá si se despierta con ella encima y echará a Cameron a patadas de la cama. Y seguramente del trabajo también - Explicó pacientemente, y Cuddy le dio la razón al momento.

_Me debes una, House... Bueno¿qué digo? Si tuviera que llevar cuenta de lo que me debes..._

- Tendremos que ir con cuidado...

Wilson la siguió la corriente actuando como si estuviera tan preocupado como ella por no despertar a House, y por eso ambos se detuvieron cuando el doctor dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. Greg se mordió fuerte al momento para permanecer callado e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por estarse quieto a pesar de que daría su sueldo por poder tocarse la pierna.

- Vamos - apremió Wilson al ver que el dolor debía ser bastante malo si no era capaz de controlar del todo sus gestos - No tardará en despertarse - Le puso una mano en el hombro a Cameron despacio, para no sobresaltarla y al momento Lisa la llamaba suavemente.

Fue toda una suerte que la inmunóloga estuviera demasiado cansada para asustarse por verles a los dos allí. Las manos de Wilson le cogieron por los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse y la directora la tranquilizó.

- Vamos al cuarto para dejar dormir a los chicos¿vale?

Allison se volvió a mirar a House. Le había vuelto a subir la fiebre, pero aún así se daba cuenta de lo inquieto que parecía su jefe.

- No te preocupes, ahora le despertaré para darle sus pastillas y que descanse - Wilson sonrió un poco como hacía con todos los pacientes que temían por algo y Cameron pareció quedarse algo más tranquila - ¿Puedes con ella¿Sí? Llévate el ibuprofeno . Voy a despertar a éste y ahora voy a veros.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras las dos mujeres, el oncólogo fue al otro lado de la cama.

- Ya puedes dejar de fingir, se han ido - Dijo con un suspiro, y al instante House se encogió sobre sí mismo, soltando la respiración que había estado medio conteniendo. James se sentó junto a él y le destapó, frotándose un poco las manos antes de cogerle por la pantorrilla y obligarle a estirar la pierna.

- Lo siento, ya sé que duele - Se disculpó al oírle quejarse. Sopló suavemente, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda donde no le tirara la espalda cansada y al momento empezó a masajearle el muslo con ambas manos, apartando las suyas cuando se ponían en el camino.

El nefrólogo le miró con los ojos como platos durante los segundos que la sorpresa y el shock sobrepasaron al dolor, escondiendo al momento la cara en la almohada cuando volvió en toda su plenitud. Quería que se apartara y no le tocara, odiaba mostrarse débil, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Intenta relajarte, anoche funcionó bastante bien... - sin decir nada más, James trabajó sobre los músculos hasta sentir que la tensión se disipaba poco a poco y pasaba lo peor del calambre. Entonces se irguió con gesto cansado y cogió el bote de vicodina, haciéndolo sonar en su mano - Toma, anda.

- ¿Quién eres... tú y qué has hecho... con Wilson...? - Le preguntó Greg entre jadeos, los ojos claros recobrando su dureza al ir pasándose el mal rato. El iPod y los cascos sonaban desde el suelo, y el oncólogo los recogió y apagó el aparato antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche.

- No seas idiota y toma las pastillas. No voy a pasarme la noche haciéndote de masajista otra vez - Wilson se levantó sudando por el ejercicio y se quitó el jersey que llevaba con gesto dolorido.

- Y yo no pienso ser tu proyecto de caridad mientras estás lejos de los niños calvos para que te sientas bien contigo mismo - le dijo ácido tomándose las pastillas con manos temblorosas, agotado - Si necesitas desesperadamente arreglar la vida de alguien en estos dos días lárgate con Cameron.

- Eres... eres un bastardo desagradecido, un desgraciado y un miserable - Le espetó dado la vuelta, no queriendo siquiera mirarle.

- ¿A eso has llegado solito o te lo ha chivado alguien?

- ¿Es que habrías preferido que me quedara mirando cómo te retuerces por la cama¿Sacas algún tipo de placer aberrante del dolor o qué? - casi le gritó - Yo no soy como tú, no puedo ver a la gente sufrir sin hacer nada.

House pareció reírse entre dientes, pero el tono no era para nada de diversión.

- Para no poder te das una maña increíble en mirar a otro lado cuando no te interesa.

Wilson se esperaba algo así desde que había comenzado aquella conversación y se volvió frustrado, enfadado y dolido a partes iguales.

- ¡Esto es distinto, House¡Tuviste un accidente¡TIENE que dolerte!

- ¡Estupendo! Así que como el detonante de tus jaquecas es el stress y eso es psicosomático no te duele ¿verdad? Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que te quedes sin pastillas, santurrón de mierda.

- ¡Ya sé que te duele! - Echó los brazos al aire, sin saber cómo habían acabado una vez más discutiendo sobre lo mismo de siempre.

- ¡Qué coño vas a saber! Si tuvieras una idea...

- ¡¿De qué?! - le cortó - ¿Te recetaría calmantes¿No es eso lo que hago siempre¿Firmar las malditas recetas y volver la cabeza para olvidarme que cada vez consumes más?

El nefrólogo se mordió de nuevo para no responder lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y no precisamente porque le importara hacerle daño.

_Por eso tengo que falsificar tu firma¿Verdad, Jimmy? Para que no tengas cargo de conciencia por las pastillas que tomo._

- Vete a la mierda y llévate tus recetas y tu estúpida amistad hipócrita - le dijo por fin - Prefiero mi placer aberrante a tenerte cerca un minuto más.

- ¡No lo dices en serio! - Wilson se pasó una mano por el pelo y la dejó un momento en su nuca - ¡Joder, House¿Qué quieres que haga¡No te dejas ayudar de ninguna forma¡Y no quiero ser el que te recetó las pastillas que te mataron, joder!

- ¡Las putas pastillas no van a matarme! - Le gritó de pronto sentándose de golpe en la cama. Un latigazo de dolor le subió hasta la cadera y encajó las mandíbulas con fuerza para no darle el gusto de verle débil y vulnerable de nuevo.

- ¡Pues claro que no¡Habló el eminente Gregory House, que no pudo diagnosticar su isquemia hasta cuatro días después del infarto! - Exclamó Wilson devolviéndole la puya del mismo modo que Greg se la lanzara la noche anterior.

La expresión dolida en el gesto de House fue como un flash, pero duró lo bastante para que Wilson la viera antes de mudar a una de rencor atroz. El oncólogo se dejó caer sobre la cama, a los pies de donde había estado Cameron y suspiró apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

- He leído mil tratamientos contra el dolor, libros de psicología, he hablado con varios fisioterapeutas... y hasta pedí que me enseñaran a dar masajes por si alguna vez eso podía ser de ayuda. Cuddy y yo habríamos dado la mitad de nuestra vida para que recuperaras la tuya con la ketamina, pero no funcionó y ningún otro tratamiento te ha parecido nunca correcto. Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte y a intentar todo pero lo siento, House, no vamos a dejarte morir por unas pastillas.

Tras esa frase, frustración y tristeza llenaron el silencio entre los dos amigos hasta que Wilson suspiró.

- Voy a ver a las chicas.

La puerta se cerró tras él con un pequeño click y Greg se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose el bastardo más desagradecido, desgraciado y miserable de toda Canadá.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de cenar con las doctoras en su habitación, James volvió a la suya. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de compartir nada con House en aquél momento, pero no era como si tuviera elección. Además, estaba agotado de los dos días y la espalda le estaba matando; necesitaba estirarse y descansar. Y si su amigo decidía no dejarle dormir le robaría las pastillas para colocarse con ellas y olvidarse del mundo. Así de claro.

Seguía encendida la misma luz que cuando se marchara aunque había bastante más desorden. Todo lo que tenía la mesilla de noche estaba en el suelo, y también las cosas que habían estado encima del lavabo. Wilson agitó un poco la cabeza imaginando el periplo desde la cama al baño.

_Me pregunto si se desintegrará o algo por pedir ayuda a alguien... Ah. Déjalo James, no vale la pena… _se dijo cogiendo el pijama de la maleta y yendo hasta su lado de la cama. House estaba hecho un ovillo en el suyo, medio escondido dentro del edredón. Parecía descansar tranquilo, aunque que tuviera los cascos puestos le decía que le había costado quedarse dormido. Si es que lo estaba.

Se desabrochó la camisa con un suspiro y al abrir la cama para sentarse no dio crédito a lo que vio. Junto a su almohada había un blister con un par de pastillas de ibuprofeno y una bolsa de calor que suponía habrían subido desde recepción, porque que James supiera, ninguno de los dos llevaba nada parecido.

Se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto hasta que consiguió sobreponerse de la impresión. Bajó la cabeza, y una sonrisita cansada y aliviada se le dibujó en la cara. Aquella mañana le había dicho a Cuddy que siempre lograba recordar cómo era en realidad, pero era agradable tener de vez en cuando algo real a lo que agarrarse.

**NdeNyaar**: Nyaa... Lo dicho, perdón por el retraso :333 Y gracias por todos los comentarios del otro cap. Os respondería uno a uno pero tengo que irme a dormir pero yah! El próximo capítulo espero que no sea para cuando el Froilancito haga la mili... XD  



End file.
